The CHIKARA House
by CHIKARAfiction
Summary: All of your Favorite CHIKARA and Wrestling Stars under one roof, what could go wrong? Based off The CHIKARA Fanfiction, so based off that, a lot could go wrong! Only Rated T to be safe, consider it K as well. Enjoy!
1. READ THIS FIRST: Small Prologue

Hello CHIKARA Fans and Wrestling Fans and Fanfiction fans alike! I have not written alot recently, but I think Ive found a bit of a compromise in writing some nice short stories about our favorite CHIKARA Pro Wrestlers. Now this is based off of my CHIKARA Fanfiction in terms of the character design and maybe some character traits. So basically, here are some points you need to know really quick!

- This CHIKARAverse has our heros in smaller size, as they are a form of Wrestling Demon, as said in The CHIKARA Fanfiction. Some have power, super strength, agility, and more, but their personalities for the most part, remain the same. As the same as a guy typing up their characters off memory can be...

- Dello, Tom, Mikko, Tasha and Tiana are not involved in future plans as of yet, if you haven't read The CHIKARA Fanfiction, you wont care about this.

- All of the Wrestlers will be stationed in a big mansion like house, this will be where the plot takes place most of the time, hence the name of the Fic, CHIKARA House

Aside from that, this is just for fun, and the stories will be pretty random, there may be some continuity to later entries, but basically, the characters and stories will be random as I think them. Any and All CHIKARA Stars and wrestlers who have traversed CHIKARA, will be in this story at one time or another. With all of this in mind...I hope you enjoy some of these stories!


	2. Arctic Rescue Ant!

Welcome to the first Story. I felt like going nuts a bit with three certain Characters the CHIKARMY know all too well, with some favorites mixed in, and yes, the personalities of Obariyon, Kodama, and Kobald, are prominant from The CHIKARA Fanfiction, so read the first few chapters of that to get a handle on how they act here if you like, if not, just jump right in!

* * *

"ARCTIC RESCUE ANT!"

"ORBIT ADVENTURE ANT!"

"MISSILE ASSAULT ANT!"

It was the same thing, every day.

"ARCTIC RESCUE ANT!"

"ORBIT ADVENTURE ANT!"

"MISSILE ASSAULT ANT!"

Without Fail. Colony XTREME Force, three Ants, a White and Silver Ant Demon with a helmet, Orbit Adventure Ant, a more muscular silver and orange and black Ant Demon in Missile Assault Ant, and a Light Blue and Fuzzy White Ant Demon in Arctic Rescue Ant...and it isn't even confirmed if they are really Ant Demons in the first place...

Every Day, they would be prancing around the CHIKARA House, screaming their names, to let everyong know who they are...and trust me when I say...the CHIKARA Wrestlers, Tecnico and Rudo alike, werent too thrilled about it.

A Green and Black Demon, Obariyon about pulled his hair out as he heard their chanting down the hall "You know, these idiots apparently like to chant their name to sell their products, is there an off button that comes with those?"

The other Green and Black Demon, Kodama, ran a hand through his equally long black hair before sighing "I think if there was we would have found it by now

A growl came from next to them, making them jump, a bald headed, cold eyed wrestling demon stood next to them, Eddie Kingston. He snapped "Ill give 'em an off Buttton! Just give me five minutes alone with them, and they'll never do their stupid chanting again!"

Kodama signs "Eddie, violence is always the answer for you."

"Yeah, and it works!"

Kodama shakes his head "Well, maybe theres an easier way..." Kodama leaned against the wall in thought...before Obariyon eventually exclaimed

"I GOT IT!"

"Are you sure?" Kodama arched an eyebrow "Because the last time you said 'I GOT IT!' Max Smashmaster threw you through a wall..."

Obariyon frowned "This is different...tell me Kodama, whats the weather like outside?"

"Sunny I guess, why?"

Obariyon gave a devilish black grin "Perfect..."

Kingston grunts "I still say we just hit 'em"

* * *

Later that day, The Colony XTREME Force to their daily split up to cover more ground in the name changing departmet. However, it seems, that Obariyon has targeted one in particular. he makes sure that he's far enough away from the other two, and springs his plan into action

"Hey, Arctic Rescue Ant!"

Upon hearing his name called, Arctic turns, and throws his hands up into the air, and says happily* ARCTIC RESCUE ANT!

"Yeah...thats great..," Obariyon puts on a fake smile* So Arctic...buddy...your jobs to Arctic Rescue right?

Arctic Nods happily

"Thats what I thought...so here's my question to you. ...Why?"

Arctic blinks, cocking his head like he doesnt understand the question

"Well Im just saying that, the weathers nice and sunny, and it has been for awhile...theres no one to Arctic Rescue around here.

Arctic sort of pauses, before talking, in a rare moment, not screaming his name "B-but...Im Arctic Rescue Ant..."

"Oh I know that" *Obariyon pats his shoulder* But it looks like, with no one to Arctic Rescue, theres no need to shout your name...no reason to want to sell your products...you're basically useless."

Arctic sort of stares past Obariyon, like his whole world has shattered from that statement. Obariyon just pats his shoulder with a smile

"But hey, dont worry too much about it! Im sure you'll be just fine!" Obariyon walks away, with his back turned to Arctic, he gives a devilish smile at his deed, rounding the corner, he walks right into Kodama, who has his arms folded

"So your big plan was to cripple him emotionally and make him question his own existance, all so we wouldnt have to hear him shout his name again?"

Obariyon beams "Yep!" He brings Kodama to the corner, and they peek out "Just look at him"

Arctic is still in the same spot, just starting, before quivvering out "Arctic...Rescue...Ant? ..." He turns, and sort of aimlessly walks down the hall

"Magnificent!" Obariyon chuckles "I told you, you need to start believing in my ideas more huh Kodama?

Kodama heaves a sigh "Congrats Obariyon, you shut him up and destroyed him at the same time" He changes his tone to sarcasm as he adds "Why cant more people be like you?"

"I know, I am pretty great!" Obariyon walks away, completely ignoring the sarcasm, Kodama rolls his eyes, and follows him, in the back of his head, just waiting for this whole thing to backfire..."

* * *

Later on, Missile Assault and Orbit Adventure Ant regroup in the kitchen, and of course, they shout

"ORBIT ADVENTURE ANT!"

"MISSILE ASSAULT ANT!"

The two XTREME Force members pause at the silence...and look over to see Arctic Rescue Ant, sitting at the Kitchen Table, slouched over, face down on it. Orbit and Missile look to each other, and then go over quickly.

"Yo, Arctic...dude..." Missile pokes him "You missed your cue...thats totally un-radical..."

Orbit also pokes him "You never miss a cue bro..." Orbit sits him up, and lets him do, and he slouches back on the table with a thunk "...Your batteries low or something?" Gasps "DID YOUR OXYGEN TANK RUN OUT?" He shakes Arctics seemingly lifeless body "SPEAK TO ME ARCTIC, SPEAK TO ME!"

Missile speaks up "Orbit, dude!"

"WHAT?"

"We ain't actually in space man! Chill!"

"...Oh..." Drops Arctic, who faceplats on the table again "Sorry bro, its the Helmet..."

"Its cool dude. We still need to find out what buggin' out our bro to the max..."

Arctic lets out a moan, and both look dow instantly. Orbit speaks up "...Arctic?"

"Don't call me that" Arctic moans sadly "Im not an Arctic Rescue Ant..."

Both gasp like they were watching a car crash or something

"WHAT?" Missile picks him up and looks him dead in the eye "Why would you say the most totally uncool thins in the HISTORY of Uncoolness!?"

"Because its True!" Arctics head lols back, its like his whole body has given up "I cant be Arctic Rescue Ant, theres no Arctic, and no Rescuing!"

"But, you can still be Arctic Rescue Ant. Im Orbit Adventure Ant!" Poses on instinct "And Im not in space...sometimes I forget though..."

"You just dont get it dudes..." Sadly "Without Arctic and Rescuing...I got nothing! You still have your Space Helmit, Missile Assault Ant's still got his radical missile...I got a Snowboard...I cant sell that in the Summer!" He shoves Missile away lightly, and sobs on the kitchen table "Im useless...Ill be in the discount bin by the weeks end..."

Orbit and Missile look at each other worriedly. Missile speaks up. "But, we're the Colony XTREME Force...we cant be that with just...two totally radical Ants!"

Arctic sniffs "You'll be better off that way bros...I'm useless...and thats all there is to it..."

Orbit stares...then clasps Missiles shoulder, looking to him like a lightbulb hit. He speaks. "You just sit tight Arctic Bro...I think I got an idea of Cosmic Proportions!"

Arctic sighs "Ok...Ill be here...doing nothing...cause thats all I can do..." Arctic continues to mope, as Orbit drags Missile out of the room

"Dude, where are we going?"

Orbit looks confident "Arctic needs snow and rescuing? Then we'll get him snow and rescuing!"

* * *

The Dark Blue and White Demon with Long Black Hair stares at the two accessorized ants in front of him, theres a bit of an awkward silence, before Orbit speaks up

"Yo, Lithuanian Snow Dude!"

The dark blue demon raises a hand to interrupt "Is Lithuanian Snow Tr-"

"Whatever! You know how to make snow right? You're a Snow Troll, thats what you do!"

"Yes, but why-"

"So if you needed to make snow...say...enough that it wouldnt melt in the sun, and enough that we could slam some guys in to get Rescued, you could, right?"

"Yes but why would I be doing-"

"AWESOME!" Orbit grabs Snow Troll by the shoulders and shakes him happily "This is our guy Missile!

Missile nods in understanding "Tubular! He's the guy thats gonna get Arctic out of his sackery of sadness and back to his bodacious ways!"

Lithuanian shoves Orbit off "Wait. I never agree to this!"

"Aw come on dude!" Orbit pleads "We really need an Arctic Rescue scenerio to get Arctic Rescue Ant back to normal!"

"Is he no saying name over and over?"

"Yes!"

"He sound better" Snow Troll nods

"No dude you dont understand! Without Arctic at the top of his radical game, Colony XTREME Force cant be...XTREME! We need to bring his spirits back to Maximum coolosity!" Missile explained "But dont worry, we got stuff for you, if you help us out!"

Snow Troll paused "...You have offerings for Snow Troll?"

Orbit beams "You bet dude, like this!" Hands Snow Troll a Piece of Paper

Snow Troll blinks, and examines it "What is this?"

Missile points at it "That, is a totally radical all access pass to the Colony XTREME Force Radical Army Club! You get to be an honorary member of the XTREME Force, you get a cool name thought up you can shout, you get taught how to shout it and how much to shout it, and best of all, you get a free Small Pizza at any supporting shop of our club!"

"Which, we have none, at the moment" Orbit chimes in "But, we're getting on it!"

Snow Troll stares at it... and throws it over his shoulder boredly "That stupid."

Both XTREME Force members about fall over. Missile shouts "WHAT? How dare you refuse such a totally radical gift bro! Not cool! NOT. COOL."

"You say you want Snow Trolls help, yes?"

Orbit pauses "...Yes?"

"Snow Troll help...but Snow Troll want one thing."

"Anything dude, just name it!" Missile said exasperatedly

Snow Troll was quiet a moment...before silently pointing to Orbit Adventure Ant

"I want your Helmet."

Orbit's eyes widen "You WHAT?"

"I want Helmet of Orbit Ant Man. Snow Troll want to have own Space Adventures, with cool light up helmet. You give, I make snow."

"NO WAY DUDE! This is MY Helmet! Orbit Adventure Ant only accessory, you cant just put it on another person, that makes it uncool!"

Snow Troll folds his arms "No Helmet, no Snow."

Orbit clenches his fists in anger, as Missile guides him away to talk in private

"Come on man...the Helmets totally radical...but this is for Arctic...this is for Colony XTREME Forces future...we'll get you a new more radicaler helmet! ...For Arctic Bro."

"..." Orbit sighs hanging his head, and removing the helmet. He walks back ridgedly to Snow Troll, and holds it out, looking away. "Here. Take it."

Snow Troll does, gladly, looking to it "Hello new Helmet friend. Today, you begin the start of great Adventure with Orbital Lithuanian-"

"CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH IT!?" Orbit proclaims, arms folded, clearly upset"

"Oh..yes of course! Let us make snow now!" Snow troll puts up his hands, and clouds begin forming in the halls"

Missile pumps his fists "Excellent, dont worry Arctic, we're comin' bro!"

The Snow Clouds begin to get bigger and bigger as a harsh wind picks up in the hall

Orbit speaks loudly over the wind "MISSILE!"

"YEAH DUDE?"

Orbit tries to keep his footing "YOU THINK WE SHOULDA TOLD...SNOW DUDE...TO...DO THIS OUTSIDE?"

Missile laughs "Dont worry dude, its just snow, what could happen?"

* * *

"So then I said to 'em, Pound Cake? I dont want a cakee thats gonna fight back!" The Blue Ant who cracked the joke, AssailANT, laughs as he walks down the hallway, with another Purple Ant, DeviANT, who rubs his forehead irritatedly

"AssailANT, you really need to work on your jokes..."

"Oh, was that one too funny? I know I can be a riot, sometimes its too much to handle!"

"Yeah...sure, lets go with that logic..." DeviAnt sighs "Who the heck even laughs at your jokes anyway?"

"Kobald!" AssailANT nods happily "He thinks Im a riot!"

DeviAnt groans "That weirdo laughs at his own reflection!"

"Maybe theres a hidden humor to Mirriors we dont know about!"

"AssailANT I swear..." DeviAnt pauses...as the hallway begins to shake

"...Thats not your stomach is it AssailANT?"

"Dont look at me, I just had a Poundcake..." Points "Its coming from down the hall..."

DeviANT squints his eyes "Heh...funny...it looks like a giant wall of Snow is coming right for us..."

AssailANT stares with him "Yeah it does..."

"..." DeviANT's eyes widen "IT IS A GIANT WALL OF SNOW COMING RIGHT FOR US!"

"...Man theres a joke in there somewhere"

"ASSAILANT-" Thats all DeviANT can get out before the snow plows into them and continues down the hall*

* * *

"So I looked at the lady in the supermarket, and I gave her the big eyes and I went 'PWEEEEEASE?' It always works! Free Candy Bars all day!" The Long Black Haired, big eyed, adorable looking demon laughed, one half of the Young Bucks, Matt Jackson

A similar in look, and clothing demon laughs, except he's blonde, he's the other half, Nick Jackson "The World cant help it, we're just too cute, and it works...you are gonna share that Candy Bar with me right?"

"Oh...I uh...kinda ate it already'

"You WHAT?"

"You woudlnt have liked it anyway, it was gross, I got the wrong brand."

"Oh..." Nick goes silent for a moment...before Matt chuckles

"Im just kidding man it was delicious!"

Nick shoves him playfully "Fine, get fat on all that candy, see if I care!"

"Oh dont be such a baby..." Matt blinks "Was the hall shaking a minute ago?"

"...I dont think so." Nick looks around suspiciously "I dont see Tursas or that Smashmaster Guy...

"WHAT THE HELL?" Matt points, at the giant wall of snow heading right for them

Nick jumped in surprise "JEEZ! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?"

"I dont know!" Matt readies himself "But I think I know what this calls for"

Nick grins and also gets ready "Aw yeah!"

"SUPERKI-"

As they go for said Double Superkick, the snow envelops both of them as well, as it charges down the hall

* * *

An Ice Cream Demon skips down the hallway, cherry on his head, a cone for a beard. Merrily skipping down the hall with a taller Ice Cream Demon, with a Cone on his head. Hijo Del Ice Cream, and Ice Cream Jr.!

The one with the cherry on top, Hijo, shouts "VIVA LOS ICE CREAMS!"

The Taller one, Jr. nods "SI!"

It isnt long before they too feel the rumblings...and there it is...the wall of snow...

"..." Hijo points "RAPTURE!"

Jr. Screams "NO!"

Both run away quickly, as the Snow barrels after them

* * *

"And thats how I shut up Arctic Rescue Ant for good!" Obariyon proclaimed to the Blue Goblin like demon slinking beside him, Kobald, Kodama on the other

"AHAHA! Oh Obariyon, thats CLASSIC!" Kobald grinned "Thank goodness, I could hear them screaming their names in the pipes!"

Kodama shakes his head "I'd roll my eyes more but Im afraid they'll pop out of my head..."

"Oh you're just upset because for once, my ideas paid off! Nothing bad happened, and I, am proclaimed a hero, to all" Obariyon boasts proudly

"Yyyyeah...sure. ..." Kodama looks ahead "...Is that Los Ice Creams"

"Oh Good!" Kobalds eyes light up "Im Hungry!"

Both of them speed by the Batiri

Kodama calls "Hey, whats the rush?"

"RAPTURE! RAPTUUUUURE!" Hijo wails before continuing to run...on cue, the hall starts to rumble

Obariyon blinks "What the...?" He looks...and his jaw drops, as the wall of snow barreling right toward him

"Ooooooh!" Kobald looks in awe "I can make a Snow Toilet now! HAHAHA!"

Obariyon stares "But wait, why is...this isnt my falt right Kodama- Kodama?" Kodama slams a nearby door getting cover. Obariyons eyes widen

"Kodama, you piece of-"

And with that, the Wall of snow Envelops them too

Kodama sighs, and looks to Eddie Kingston, the room he took refuge in, and points "Giant Snow Wall going through..."

Kingston looks boredly from his bed "Obariyon?"

"I'd bet money on it."

"Told ya we shoulda just hit 'em."

Kodama sighs "Yep..."

* * *

Arctic still lays where he is in the kitchen. Just moaning every once and awhile. Another demon walks up, and sits in the chair next to him, putting his feet up on the table. Looking to him with lazy eyes, and greasy hair...yep, thats Vin Gerard

"So...look at you. Heard you haven't moved all day. Finally realize life sucks and theres really nothing good in it?"

Arctic just gives out a moan

"Good. The sooner you guys learn that the better. And really, its good a pathetic salesman like you learned it too..."

Arctic just moans again, and the kitchen begins to shake

Vin blinks "What the hell is that? Smashmaster order a pizza again?"

Arctic gives no response, and eventually, snow floods the room, and takes Vin and Arctic with it, slamming and collapsing the far wall, and spewing out into the side of the house

Vin slides face down in the snow groaning "I hate this house..."

A bunch of small moaning bodies struggle in the snow, Orbit and Missile pull themselves out shivering

"M-m-m-maybe you're right dude...w-w-w-we should have told him...o-o-outside..." Orbit shivers, as Snow Troll leaps into the snow with the Space Helmet on

"I am Orbit Lithuanian Snow Troll. We go on Snow Adventure now!" Snow troll swims in the snow happily as Orbit growls

"Dude" Missile speaks up, and points "Look..."

Arctic sits at the far end of the snow blankly, as some demons still try to find their way out of the snow

"ITS FREAKING FREEZING!" Nick Jackson proclaims as he fumbles around, Matt Jackson is halfway in the snow, his legs kicking aimlessly

"COMPLAIN TO SOMEONE WHO CARES!" DeviAnt shouts from another part of the pile, trying to pull AssailANT out to no avail

Hijo flails trapped as well "RAPTURE! ...Oh..." Hijo picks some snow up in his hand, and grins "Is just Snow!"

Jr. grins making a snow angel "SI! Snow es Bueno!"

"Not for me it isnt!" Obariyon sits up, fubling around and getting the snow off of himself "Whos bright idea was this!?" Tries to pull out a leg thats stuck

"We had to get Arctic Resue Ant back to his old self, so we got him sow and people to rescue!" Missile explained as he dusts the snow off of himself

"...What kind of a stupid idea is that!?" Obariyon explaimed

Kobald popped out of the snow "Hey Obariyon, isnt it funny how it was your idea to make Arctic all sad so he'd stop shouting? AHAHA! Now we're all here in the snow because of you! Yellow Snowcones for everyone!"

Obairyon freeses as all the sturggling demons, look to him suddenly

"...Eheheheh..." Obariyon rubs the back of his head looking away, he says through his teeth "Kobald gets me out of here!"

"I cant, Im stuck too, Ill eat my way out!" Kobald starts eating the snow around him, as all the demons continue to burn a hole thrugh Obariyon, which unfortunately, wont melt his snow. Obariyon keeos trying to pull his leg out, as Missile and Orbit go over to Arctic

"...Arctic...bro? ...Dude? ...Are you alright?" Orbit asked

"You got snow and people to save now...right? ...You arent useless anymore!" Missile reasoned

"Besides...even if you were, its not an XTREME Force with you you...so-"

Orbit was cut off as Arctic stood, and grabbed his red snowboard "You guys quit your sad sackery, its harshin my mellow dudes! I got some civilians to rescue!

"We're not civilians you idiot!" DeviAnt complained "Just get your butt over here and do SOMETHING!"

Arctic beams, feeling his sense of worth restored, diving into the snow proclaiming "ARCTIC RESCUE ANT!"

Missile nods patting Orbits shoulder "We're back to Totally Radical Bro."

"...Almost" Orbit took note of Lithuanian Snow Troll, and sneaks up to him quietly, snatching the helmet off his head, and running away

"...HEY! That my helmet now you thief!" Lithuanian Snow Troll gave chase to Orbit Adveture Ant, who only proclaimed his name in response. Missile nods, definitely back to totally radicalness

Eventually Arctic gets everyone out...except for two...Kobald and Obariyon

"Heheh...hey, Arctic, you forgot me..." Obariyon struggled

"I guess your stupid name shouting actually does mean something" DeviAnt said, though he hated to admit it

Arctic nods "ARCTIC RESCUE ANT!"

DeviAnt adds "Yeah...you really should cut down on that though"

"ARCTIC RESCUE ANT!"

DeviAnt sighs "Right..."

"Uh hello, did you forget about me, Arctic, hello?" All of the freed demons turn to Obariyon, and Arctic happily marches away

"So, this all came from your stuoid idea huh?" DeviAnt glared

"...ARCTIC!" Obariyon flails "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"I get to Superkick the face" Nick raised his hand happily

"Thats fine, Ill just aim lower" Matt grinned evilly

"Kobald, you didnt have anything to do with this, did you?" AssailANT asked

"I just wanted Snow Cones...Obariyon told me all about his plan with Arctic though, it was great! HAHAHA!"

"...ARCTIIIIIIIC!" Obariyon flails like a mad man

AssailANT helps Kobald out and pats his shoulder "We'll make snowcones later...right now we just have a little business to take care of!"

"Ok!" Kobald nods happily going to seemingly make snowcones for them...most likely yellow ones...

"...Kobald...wait...KOBALD! DONT LEAVE ME HERE! WAIT! AAAAUUUUGH!" Obariyon is swarmed by the wrestling demons who were caught in the snow wall, and gets wailed on, as Arctic just happily slides around on his red snowboard in the snow

Missile beams "MISSILE ASSAULT ANT!"

Orbit puts his helmet back on, still trying to lose Snow Troll "ORBIT ADVENTURE ANT!"

Arctic gives a thumbs up as he skids to a halt "ARCTIC RESCUE ANT!"

"WHYYYYYYYYY!?" Was all Obariyon could get out, as his beating continues, definitely learning a lesson...he should have just hit them like Eddie Kingston said..."

* * *

And thats the first CHIKARA House! Did you like! Leave reviews and tell me what you thought please! I worked hard on this, and this is a new style Im trying and I hope it worked out just fine. Ill see you guys on the next chapter!


	3. The Trouble with Oleg the Usurper

Im back again, and once again, we go right into another fun storyline, lets do this!

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

A big fist comes crashing down on the alarm clock, over and over and over again, as a voice booms

"QUIET FOUL CREATURE! DO NOT DISTURB OLEG!"

Though most Wrestling Demons were small in size, Oleg the Usurper was one of the exceptions of being a bigger one. a Demon of girth and power, however, acting like he was almost in another time most of the time... and most of the CHIKARA House believes that fact...the others just believe he is insane...and both could be the case.

Oleg eventually stops when the alarm clock is essentially dust and the desk it was on rubble, and gives a yawn, shaking the large amount of long black hair on his head, before rising out of his bed, and cracking his neck "Aaaaah...Oleg is ready to start new day..."

With that he took a step forward, and flopped back on his bed, breaking the legs on it...again...and snoring some more.

* * *

Eventually, after turning his third bed of the week into scrapwood, Oleg drags himself into his personal bathroom, and turns on the light, flinching at the brightness. He walks past his bathtub of skinned animal furs, and Toilet, which has a big sticker reading 'NO GOBLIN SURPRISES' scrawled on it

Eventually, Oleg makes it to the mirror, and looks at himself tiredly, then his eyes widen

"EVIL DOPPLEGANGER!"

Oleg punches the Bathroom window, making it spiderweb, which only makes his reflection spiderweb

"AAAH! THEY MULTIPLY!" Oleg punches them angrily, until the Glass is gone, replaced with some Bathroom appliances spillingout into the sink, one of which he looks at in distain

"Tooth-Paste..." He picks it up with a frown, observing it with his wide, crazy eyes

"We meet again, old enemy." He points at it angrily "Everyone in house, think you are just happy thing which whitens teeth. But Oleg knows TRUTH! You are evil, Evil in tube container! And Oleg Squish you!"

The Toothpaste Tube gives no response to this, but Oleg pauses like he is expecting one.

"...This time, I have come prepared!" Oleg reaches into the tub of animal furs, and produces a big club!

"SURPRISE ATTACK!"

Oleg slams the Club down on the toothpaste tube, and it explodes, the gel flying right into his eyes

"AUGH! I AM BLINDED! YOUR COUNTER ATTACK WILL NOT WORK! RAAAAAAAH!" Oleg leaps onto the Kitchen Sink, and blindly pounds it, and rips it right out of the wall, which the creates a torrent of water, right at him, sending him back into the wall

"AUGH! YOUR WATER CANNON WILL NOT WIN THIS TIME VILE TUBE OF PASTE!" Oleg flails madly as the torrent dies down, waterflooding out of the bathroom and into the main room, however he still wildly flails his fists, cracking a wall of the tub, and punching a hole through the nearby wall.

"OLEG! What in the world are you doing!?"

Oleg wipes the rest of the gel from his eyes, the water helping to dissolve it, as his gaze lands on a smaller wrestling demon, in a buttoned shirt, suspenders, black moustache, and Black Stylized hair that looks too good to be true (and it is)...this, is the Manager of many of the big more thicker headed demons here. Sidney Bakabella. Who slowly lowers his tinted suglasses, at the scene he just walked in on

Oleg gives a wide grin and waves "Hello Manager!" He points "I have won the battle against Toothpaste once again!"

Bakabella facepalms irritably "Oleg...we go through this almost every morning...if it isnt destroying the Bathroom, its destroying the Bed-"

"Oh that toppled too!" Oleg nods "Very shoddy craftsmanship!"

"..." *Bakabella puts his sunglasses back up and heaves a sigh, better to go with it "Yes Oleg...very good...I think thats enough morning excersize for the day, get your gear on, and go fill up for training!"

"YES!" Oleg rises happily, and goes to put his armor on, as Bakabella looks over the scene again. He heaves another sigh, and gets out a phone, a 1980's looking Cellphone, and dials a number, and puts the Phone to his ear "...Yes. Yes its me again. Yes he destroyed the Bathroom again. Full body repair...water everywhere yeah. Yeah I know, its gonna cost me, it always costs me, but if you nimrods could get some bathroom utilities that were a bit more durable- ..." He sighs "Yes yes fine...goodbye..." With that, Sidney hangs up the phone, and rubs his forehead irritatedly. "Sometimes Oleg costs more than he is worth..."

He turns "Alright Oleg, now we can g-" ...and yep, Olegs already gone

"Darn it..." Bakabella storms out...loafers getting soaked as the water continues to fill the room and hall. As he exits the room, he cant help but pause a moment when he sees the two Ice Cream Demons, Hijo ad Ice Cream Jr. The shorter one with the cherry on top in water wings, and the taller one with the Cone on his head in an Inner Tube. Bakabella just stares...until Hijo speaks up in his ever present and completely natural Spanish accent

"Pool Party Si?"

Bakabella just stares...and shakes his head turning his back to them and leaving, these two werent worth his time, Oleg by himself is a trainwreck waiting to happen...

A Big Blue Ant Demon shows up, a Blue and Green Goblin Demon in tow, AssailANT and Kobald. AssailAnt with an Inner Tube of his own, Kobald with a Toilet Seat cover...

AssailAnt watches as Bakabella storm away "Whats his problem? He never seems to be happy about the Pool Parties in Olegs room...in fact Oleg's ever around for them either..." AssailANT thinks that through "Probably for the best..."

"Bakabella ever knows how to have fun!" Kobald chimes in, as he lifts the toilet seat over his head and dives into the wet room "HAHA! POOL PARTYYYY!"

"SI! POOL PARTY!" Hijo joins him, as does Jr. AssailANT shrugs, and also dives into the fun

* * *

Oleg with his chestplate and helmet now donned, storms into the kitchen, and proclaims for everyone in the room to know his arrival

"I AM HUNGRY!"

Theres only one other wrestling demon in the room however, sitting at the kitchen table, quietly reading a book. He is clad in lightening bolted gear, and has short black hair. His face is one which shows child like wonder, and boundless wisdom at the same time. This, is the trainer of many of the wrestling demons in this house. Mike Quackenbush, who doesnt even flinch at Olegs sudden burst into the room. He merely turns the page of the book he is reading quietly.

Oleg ignores Quackenbush, and storms over to a cupboard, and rips the door of it off of its hinges, just aimlessly flinging it behind him, he grins and holds up a cereal box in victory! "Yes! Food!"

Oleg grins and tries to open the box...and it starts to give him a hard time. As strong as Oleg is, the plastic will not give way. Oleg frowns angrily "FOOD! SURRENDER TO OLEG!" Oleg takes the cereal and starts slamming it hard on the table. All the while, Quackenbush just turns another page of his book, barely two feet from the assault

"You bring this upon yourself!" Oleg slams the cerial down, standing the beaten box straight up, he runs a thumb across his throat

"OFF! WITH HIS HEEEEEAD!"

Oleg clubs the side of the cereal box with a swinging forearm, and it splits in two. The cereal flies everywhere. Quackenbush gets showered with it, but again, he doesnt flinch, at all, just turns the page to his book

"OLEG!" Bakabella finally catches up with him as Oleg Gnaws on the box of the now 'headless' cereal

"Ah Manager!" Oleg waves happily again "I get Food! It put up fight, but all fall to Oleg!"

Bakabella notes the cereal discarded all over the floor, the cupboard door ripped off its hinges...and sighs nodding "Yes well...you need your carbs, thats for sure Oleg, you need to keep your strength up. So why dont you finish your...cereal kill...outside, and we'll start training?"

"YES! OLEG IS READY!" Oleg slams his fists down on the kitchen table happily, before storming out with his cereal box, a moment later, the table collapses, Quack still unwavering, flips a page again in his book

Bakabella grunts "Quackenbush!"

"Hmm?" Quackenbush aka Quack turns, putting a thumb in between the book pages as he closes it slightly, turning his attention to Bakabella, in a very calm, smooth voice "Yes Mr. Bakabella, what can I help you with?"

"Oleg storms in here, and makes it look like an Earthquake hit this place, and you dont even try to stop him?"

"..." Quack looks around "I suppose he did make a bit of a mess didn't he? ...But he does do that every day." Quack turns back to him "So you're asking me why I didnt stop him?" Quack says with a bit of coyness in his voice "Are you saying I am stronger than your mighty warrior?"

"...NO!" Bakabella points angrily "I am not saying that! I am merely saying you could have tried and failed, to stop my mighty warrior, Oleg the Usurper, and lower the property damage!"

Quack gives a polite smile before opening his book again, and gazing at it, before speaking calmly "He's not my Monster Sidney, he's yours."

Bakabella grinds his teeth

"You took him under your payroll, you wanted everything to do with him, take him to the top was it you said? Meaning, why would I try and take care of him? He's not a student of mine. If he was, I would try to do something about it" He turns a page "Because Oleg, as you very well know, is like taking a Grizzly Bear and giving it the mind of a five year old, pure, raw, unadulterated power. You, are his Babysitter..." Quack turns a page to his book before asking "Do you know why he does it?"

"..." Bakabella arches a eyebrow "...Why?"

Quack smiles calmly "No ones ever told him 'No'."

Bakabella opens his mouth to talk...then pauses "...What?"

"Oleg has never been told 'No'. A simple gesture right? But I can see it, whatever kingdom he is from, he conquored, no one told him what to do, he just did it without any consequence. He came here, he did the same thing. And you took him under your wing, because you saw Power, and Dollar Signs in your eyes, nothing more." Quacks eyes look back to Bakabella, those eyes that have seen so much in their lifetime, and they go right through Bakabellas shades, staring right through him "Going back to my comment about Oleg being like a child with immense power, sometimes you need to disipline a child, to make the temper tantrums stop."

Bakabella grunts and looks away "I dont need you telling me how to run my regime!"

Quack looks back to his book, and simply states "You're scared."

Bakabella turns back around, face going red as a beet "I AM NOT SCARED!"

"You have authority over everyone else in your crew. The Devastation Corporation obey you blindly, Jaka is too primitive to question otherwise. Oleg...he's the most unstable. He is just smart enough to make decisions on his own, but also has the same raw power your other ones have...the problem is that he doesn't care what happens when he does things, he doesn't think again, he just smashes. You dont know what would happen if you said no, do you? You think he's going to knock your cheap hairpiece right off?"

"MY HAIR IS NATURAL!" Bakabella retorted angrily

"You miss my point entirely" Quackenbush heaves a cool sigh, and lifts the book back to his face "Feel free to take my advice or leave it. Just remember, the damage Oleg does all comes out of your pocket, since you are his manager."

Bakabella growls irritatedly, fists clenching as he storms out without another word. He doesn't want to believe that he is right... Quack quietly reaches for a piece of cereal that was flung on his person by Oleg, and eats it, turning another page to his book.

* * *

Oleg had discarded his cereal kill, and has proceeded doing warm up squats in the large yard i the front of the mansion as Bakabella walked up

"Ok, training time! Remember what I said! You're the King!"

Oleg nods "OLEG IS KING!"

"You're a Dominater, you eat puny runts who think they can take you for breakfast!"

Oleg nods continuing to squat "OLEG SHOW CEREAL SAME LESSON!"

Bakabella grins, and shouts "AND WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO TO PEOPLE WHO SAY YOU ARENT THE BEST?"

Oleg roars "I CRUSH THEM!" Oleg rams his hands into the earth, and pulls out a chunk of earth, whipping it right at the house as Bakabella flinches away from the sudden outburst. Right then, a Wrestling Demon walks out, eyeliner under his eyes, long brown greasy hair, Vin Gerard, who has just enough time to see the chunk hurdle at him, and smack him straight in the face and send him hurdling back into the house

Vin groans as he's buried underneath the chunk of earth "I hate this house..."

Oleg pumps his fists roaring, as Bakabella tries to put his hands up

"Ok Ok Oleg! We all get the point, just calm do-"

"I FIGHT NOW! I CHALLENGE AND CONQUOR!" Oleg bounds back into the house as breakneck speed for his size

"...Oh no..." Bakabella quickly runs in after him "OLEG!"

As soon as he gets into the house, Oleg slams right through an upper wall, and lands back on the ground with an earth ratting landing. He's sporting a big Axe now, with a maniacal grin. A waterfall escapes the hole, he clearly went out through his room, and Kobald slides right down in his inner tube

"WEEEEE WATERSLIDE!"

Oleg pays him no mind as he shouts "I CHOP DOWN TREES TO SHOW POWER!" Oleg charges blindly into the forest

Bakabella swivels around and starts running after Oleg panting "OLEG! WAIT!"

Kobald just continues to laugh "Best Pool Party EVER!"

* * *

A Tree Wrestling Demon strolls barefoot through the forest which surrounds the CHIKARA House, in a red, white, brown, and green singlet, and a Brown Head, with white roots spraying out from all sides, some adorned with nice green leaves, and some even forming almost a beard which about covers his mouth, his big brown eyes surveying the land contently. This, is The Latvian Proud Oak

Proud Oak continues to whistle as he walks through the Forest, stepping past another tree. And the site that greets him...makes his eyes bug out. Where a group of Trees were, are now toppled trees, all cut down.

"...NOOOOOOO!" Proud Oak wailed in his european accent, he flails over to them, moarning "AUNT PHILLIS! UNCLE GERALD! COUSIN ARNIE! WHO WOULD DO THIS? WHO?"

Proud Oak blinks, when a shadow about swallows all the light behind him...he slowly turns, and sees Oleg standing over him, crazy eyes fixed down on him, sporting his Axe...

Proud Oak freezes where he is, as Oleg says "Hello Tree Man. I chop down trees to prove I am strongest..." He rubs the handle of his axe "You are also tree, yes?"

"Uh...uh...no!" Proud Oak puts his hands up "I am...not Latvian Proud Oak, no no, I is um...his Cousin, Latvian Modest Shrub!" He nods repeatedly "As you see, I am no Tree, just Shrub!"

Oleg stares...and nods "Not Tree. Shrub."

Proud Oak sighs in relief, he bought it. But Olegs grin returns quickly

"I CHOP SHRUB THEN!"

Proud Oak wails as the Axe is raised "NOOOOOOO!"

"Hey! You! Crazy Usurper!"

Oleg pauses at the voice, Axe stopping mid swing, as Proud Oak scrambles away, his Oak Heart beating twice as fast. What stood in the clearing, was...a Demon Frog...and a big Demon Frog, with White Thighs despite the rest of his green body, a Golden Helmet with Angel Like wings on the sides, big Frog Eyes, a Frog Face...and a Giant Hammer. This, was The Estonian Thunderfrog...

Thunderfrog turns to Proud Oak "Are you ok my friend?"

Proud Oak nods wiping the sweat from his brow "He crazy! Crazy wood chopper murderer man!"

Oleg blinks "Trees do not feel. If they did, they would scream in pain! Trees are just obstacles for Oleg to knock down!"

"Not all scream when feel pain." Thunderfrogs eyes narrow "But if Oleg continue doing bad to forest..." Thunderfrog's grip tightens around his massive hammer "I keep Peace."

"PEACE?" Oleg snorts "There is no Peace! Only War, and Conquoring! Oleg must be strong, Peace brings no strength! But fighting..." Oleg brandishes his Axe again, his eyes going wide, his grin splitting his face "Fighting does!"

Thunderfrog brandishes his Hammer, as Bakabella pants, finally getting to the clearing "I made it...phew...I shouldnt have to run this much in a day, I pay people to destroy, not to make me run..." He looks at the situation in front of him...Oleg is standing off against...that Frog? ...and that Hammer... "...Oh no..." ...He calls "OLEG!"

Oleg turns...and grins waving once more "Manager! I fight now!"

"But, this wont accomplish anything!" Bakabella tries to reason "You're supposed to save your fights for the pay winda'!"

Oleg blinks "...But Oleg no wait for window, Oleg fight now!"

"Oleg wait, WAIT!" Bakabella clenches a fist...he might as well try... "I dont think you should-"

Oleg turns, he had stopped listening, and in his typical fashion, charges right in, readying his Axe to swing at Thunderfrog. Thunderfrog crouches, and he charges using his powerful legs, lifting his Hammer. Proud Oak gets up, and starts running, but stops to give advice to Bakabella "Big Boom come soon, better run now." With that he bounds off into the forest

"...Oh...as if the day couldn't get any better..." Thats all Bakabella can get out as the Axe and the Hammer connect, and a Shockwave goes through the clearing, and up through to the skies in a glorious light of a clash of powers. Tress in the area being uprooted and flying everywhere, the entire CHIKARA house shakes with its power. Quack still reads his book, but edges his chair a little to the left just before a ceiling tile crashes on him. Gerard however, isnt as lucky, as a Ceiling tile smacks him on the head, just as he picks himself up from the dirt attack, and he flops back over again

"I really do hate this house..."

* * *

Eventually, the smoke clears, and Bakabella crawls his way out of a pile of trees, and flops down, Black Hair sort of lopping on the side of his head all matted, as Oleg throws a tree off, and happily grabs Bakabella and picks him up

"I WIN?"

All Bakabella can manage is a groan, as his head flops back unconsious

Oleg blinks shaking him "Manager?" ...He continues to shake him, his 'hair' flopping around on his head "This no time for Sleep, Manager, tell Oleg if he win!"

As Oleg argues, Thunderfrog picks himself up, dusting himself off, and walks away shaking his head, as Oleg continues to shake Bakabella like a Rag Doll. He figures that the fight is as over as quickly as it started, because Olegs attention span is just like that.

Thunderfrog eventually finds Oak, who has taken a position of a tree, bare feet in the dirt of the earth. Upon seeing Thunderfrog, he 'uproots' himself. Thunderfrog points back to them "That Oleg really crazy..."

Proud Oak nods "I know Crazy in lifetime, Oleg, he King of something, and it Crazy..."

"You feel bad for Funny Hair Man?" Thunderfrog pondered

Both were silent...before giving a unanimous "NAH!" And with that, they both stroll back into the house

* * *

Oleg back at the scene cradles Bakabella like an infant, there is a bit of worry on his face that he may have accidentally killed him...but Bakabella eventually stirs with a few coughs

"Manager!" Oleg says elatedly "I didnt kill you! Good to know!"

Bakabella sighs in pain, fixing his broken glasses "Oleg..."

"Yes Manager?"

"...Could you do something for me? I might as well ask since Im already racked with pain..."

Oleg nods, and Bakabella takes a breath, before he says it

"...Tone it down...just a little...on your temper? Let me kill the Toothpaste, let me, kill the cereal for you to save your strength...and dot try and kill the idiot demons around here..."

Oleg stares "...But...I need to prove I am strong! I must crush them!"

"You will Oleg, you will...but in the ring. In the ring, you can kill them all you want...in the house...tone it down just a little...because that costs me money...and the less money I have, the angrier Manager is. Money is how I rule over the puny ones Oleg, you understand?"

Oleg is quiet for a moment, the perverbial Hamster on the Wheel of his brain turning...and he nods, seeming to understand "Oleg needs Manager to conquor like Oleg! Or he be bad Manager!"

Bakabella stares...he'll take it "Yes! Yes Oleg...destroying the wrestlers, in the ring, not in the house, not destorying the House. Thats what we want, that conquors. Then, you conquor the weaklings, and I get the money!"

Oleg nods "WE BOTH CONQUOR!"

"HAHA! Now you're getting it my boy...now...could you do me one more favor?"

"Yes Manager" He grins "What is it?"

"Take me to the Medical Wing of the house, I need to get my ribs checked out..."

"..." Oleg nods, and starts carrying him back to the house. Bakaballa relaxes...maybe that Quackenbush was a tad right...Olegs hard to talk to, but if you know how to, compromises can be found. A smile crosses his face. As he says to himself

"And thats what makes Sidney Bakabella the best Manager in all the Terriroties!"

Oleg nods "Manager is best Manager!"

Bakabella laughs "An' you can take that, to the PAY WINDA'!"

And with that, both disappear into the forest, Bakabella learning a valuable lesson...dont wait until Olegs about to blow up a forest to try and work something out..."

* * *

Boom! Wow I had alot of fun with this one. I LOVE writing Oleg, he's just such a great big oblivious character, and this was my test run with that. Did you like it as much as I did writing it? Tell me! Leave a review, YOU DONT NEED AN ACCOUNT TO LEAVE ONE. And make my spirits high with hope! Thanks guys. You are all awesome! :)


	4. Time Feels the Flow of 3-point-0!

Whos ready for another? I know I am, so lets get to it! To avoid confusion, read the Chapter 1 prologue to understand what this fic is all about, it isnt long. Here we go!

* * *

"What do you think he does in there?"

"I dunno man, but I wanna find out!"

"Its none of our business..."

"I wanna make it my buisiness!"

Two small wrestling demons stare at a door with a big "KEEP OUT" sign on it, the one with short brown hair and the seemingly calmer demenor is Scott "Jagged" Parker, the other, is a bit bigger, with longer Blacker Hair, and definitely bigger, crazier eyes. Unlike his friends calm demenor, he sort of twitches every so often, licking his lips and brushing his hair back, staring at the door like he wants to will it open, that is definitely "Big Magic" Shane Matthews. Together, they were the team known as... 3.0

Jagged sighs "Ive told you this before man, you cant open doors with your mind..."

Matthews clenches his teeth as he stares intently "I could have developed that power yesterday when I was sleeping!"

"Through what, a magical dream?"

"Maybe!" Matthews barked "Or it could have been the toast I had this morning, it tasted off, and that means that it had powers!

"It wasnt off, you burnt it and ate it anyway..."

"BURNT TOAST MEANS POWERS!" Shane exclaimed until Jagged finally drug him away from the door

"Look...I know you wanna know, just as bad as I, and plenty of other people want to know, whats in Archibald Pecks room that he doesnt let anyone else inside. He goes as far out of his way to put a giant KEEP OUT sign to keep people away. Now that I think about it, theres alot of demons here that could just rip his door off its hinges..."

Matthews reasons "It is a convincing Keep Out sign"

"But...alot of the big guys here are jerks..." Jagged counter pointed

"Hey!" Matthews points "Dont ever question the power of a Keep Out sign daddy!" Shane sort pf spazz turns around "But I dont care, I wanna know whats behind that door!"

"Sometimes curiosity can lead to crippling consequences..."

Matthews and Jagged turn around, knowing that calm voice, a Lightening bolt gear clad demon looks at them with calm eyes, hands behind his back. The trainer of many, Mike Quackenbush, calmly looking at both of them, calm smile never wavering.

"Quack!" Jagged speaks up "I didnt hear you come up behind us like that..."

Quack ignores Jagged's statement of his stealth "What are you two planning with Archibalds room hmm?"

"We're gonna bust in there and-" Jagged puts a hand over Matthews mouth, who mumbles irritatedly

"What my fine friend here means is, we are just...wondering, like everyone else what he could have in his room. I mean he's in there so much. Dont you wonder Quack?"

Quack shrugs "So long as Archibald doesnt hurt anyone, I leave him to his own devices. As should you. Again, sometimes curiosity can be more trouble than its worth" Quack looks to them both, giving a calm nod "I'll see you both later, I have other business to attend to."

Jagged takes his hand off Matthews mouth as Quack takes his leave. Jagged wipes it on his pants with a disgusted look on his face "You didnt have to spit all over my hand with your mumbling!"

"You're the one who interrupted me!" Matthews said blowing air out through his nose

"Yea because I didnt think telling the head trainer, a guy we've known for countless years that you might be breaking an entering!"

"..." Matthews thinks it over, and puts his hands up "Ok, ok, that wouldnt have been the smartest plan...but you ARE saying we should do it right Jag Man?"

Jagged sighs "You know everytime you drag me along on a hair brained scheme, it doesnt end well for me...

"What about the time in Cancuun with the Hot Supermodel Babes?" Matthews retorted grinning

"That ended with my pants being set on fire..." Jagged said bitterly

"...Ok bad example!" Matthews spazzed "Point is! This is different...cause there arent any hot supermodel babes and this definitely ain't Cancuun! All you need to do, is trust me. I got this..."

Jagged looks down with a sigh "I have the worst feeling about this..." but once again, he goes along with his best friend...

* * *

A few hours later, they are back, Jagged creeps up to the door and whispers

"You're sure that Archie isnt in his room right now?"

"Positive!" Matthews grinned "Nows our chance!"

"Ok" Jagged nods "So whats your plan to unlock the door? Lock Pick? Another way into the room like the windo-"

"HIT IT OLEG!" Matthews exclaims as a giant log haired viking demon, Oleg the Usurper charges out of nowhere, and bull rushes the door, knocking it down without a problem, destroying it

Oleg turns grinning "I kill door? I WIN?" He looks at Matthews with wide crazy expecting eyes

"You bet big guy!" Matthews flashes a thumbs up "Theres a nice hunk a Mutton in the fridge for ya!"

"YES! Feast after a Kill!" Oleg charges away happily, as Matthews dusts his hands off, looking to Jagged, who just stares blankly

"So your plan was to just...slam the door down?" Motions to the noow destroyed door "And thats it?"

"Yep!" Matthews nods proudly "Now we can get in!"

"...But the doors not gonna go back up, Archies gonna know, someone broke into his room!"

"Yeah, so I made sure it was a big guy, come on look at us! Like we could do THAT to a door...well I mean maybe I could-"

"Anyway..." Jagged cuts in "What happened to that 'All obey the Keep Out sign' crap then?"

"Oh that ones easy" Matthews says nodding

Jagged arches an eyebrow "Ok?"

"Oleg cant read!" Matthews says with a grin

Jagged stares, before facepalming, and running his hand down his face "Well, I guess, we should go in, I mean, we already destroyed the door..."

"Thats the spirit Jag Man! Yeah!" Matthews slings an arm over Jaggeds shoulder "Lets do this buddy!" With that, Matthews drags Jagged into Archibald Pecks mysterious room, whether he liked it or not

* * *

Archies room looked normal for the most part, a bed, Band Gear since he loved his music. Back to the Future posters...and a giant...thing in the corner of it, draped with a sheet, that has a note on it reading 'If you break into my room, dont look underneath this!'

Jagged stares at said note "You know Archie has some very specific notes..."

"Nevermind that!" Matthews shouts as he takes ahold of that big sheet "Whatever Archie is hidin' here, its comin' off, help me!"

Jagged sighs "I really wanted the least to do with this possible..."

"Too late, you're in the room, help me get this off!"

"Fine fine..." Jagged comes over and and helps pull the giant tarp off of whatever is being concealed. What is revealed...is a sort of machine. Buttons, Levers, numbers displaying dates, times, months, years...and a Capsule big enough for multiple people in its center

Jagged stares...now suddenly very interested "Woooooah..."

"Wow...who knew the Band Geek was so tech savy huh? heh!" Goes over to poke it, but Jagged slaps his hand away

"AH! HEY!"

"Dude we cant touch this thing, we dont know what it even is!" ... He rips another note off of the machine which he reads out loud "If you didnt pay attention to my previous notes about breaking into my room, and removing the sheet concealing what was underneath, then this is to tell you, this is my Time Machine. Don't Touch!" ...Jagged blinks, and sort of stares at the paper quizzically "Archie really should lay off the notes..."

Matthews grins "A time machine! WOAH!" Looks back at it with renewed awe "Band Man actually made something thats awesome!"

"Yeah, but we shouldnt touch it" jagged reasoned "The note said-"

"We didnt listen to the first two notes, why listen to this one?"

"...Fair point" Jagged reasoned "But...what would we even use it for? I mean...is it even safe to use? How do we know we wont use this thing and be like, turned inside out or something?"

"Ah Time Travels easy!" Shane proclaimed

"How would you know?" Jagged questioned suspiciously

"The Osirian Portal and Lance Steel are time travelers right? They're fine! And if Archies used this thing, then he didnt turn out too bad...Time Travels not all that mysterious and freaky here!" Matthews nods sure of himself and his evidence

"...Ok another fair point" Jagged surrenders "...But I ask again...why would we use it?"

Matthews brings Jagged close in a vice grip with one arm and holds out an arm as if pointing to somethingin the distance "Picture it Jagged! The good old days of CHIKARA Pro! The Young upstarts, 2.0!"

"Im trying but your grip is kinda...crushing...me..." Jagged gasps out

Shane ignores him and continues "You know as 2.0 we didnt do too well. We lost, and we lost, and we lost...won the hearts of many...but not many contests..." Shane signs, and continues "BUT! With this...we can tell our younger selves what to do to win, we can skip the losses! Tell 'em secret weaknesses, strong points, what moves to use and not to use! Jag Man...we can give out past selves the tools to be top guns from the start! THATS why we need to use this machine Jag Man, to make 3.0 a force to be reckoned with! ...So what do you say Jag Man? ...Jag Man?" Jagged is about limp in Matthews grip, gasping for air. Matthews drops him immediately, and Jagged takes a few breaths, coughing, and standing up.

"...As cool as this idea sounds...arent you worried about what it could do to CHIKARA's present if we screw with the past?"

"Aw come on its a few matches! That wont do anything big, if anything, it'll give us more respect around here!"

"I dunno man..." Jagged sighs...but the idea was sounding cooler and cooler by the second...it would be cool if they got off to a better start than they did...help their careers and reputation...

"Come on Jag Man, we go into the past, we meet our past selves, and we get out, simple as that!"

Jagged groans "...Why do I always get roped into this?"

"Because you're my best friend, now help me work this thing!"

The two set out to getting the time machine to work, they find out how to set the date, time, and how long the portal is kept open as well to get back

"Last thing I need it to be stuck in the past..." Jagged said as he fiddled with a dial "But I think its set...to the day of our debut in CHIKARA..."

"AWESOME!" Matthews exclaimed as he pulled a lever and the Time Machine began to start up "Are you ready Jag Man!?"

"Not really but, I guess we'll see how this goes..."

"THATS THE SPIRIT!" Matthews drags Jagged into the Capsule, and exclaims "Look out Past, 3.0's commin' back to ya! WHAT'YYA GONNA DO ABOUT IT!?"

"Not much..." Jagged admitted with a smirk as a ray of light zapped them in the capsule, and took them back in time...

* * *

Eventually, the Time Machine beeps and whirrs again...and both of them are zapped back to the room, from whence they came, Matthews steps out taking in a breath of fresh air

"Aaaah present day, how much I missed ya!"

Jagged rubs his head as he steps out of the capsule "You dont think we freaked our younger selves out too much do you?"

Matthews shakes his head "Nah! They looked excited! We told them all they needed to know to beat anyone in CHIKARA. years of experience, given to the young guns! Feels good!"

"Yeah...well, everything in Archies room looks as normal as it can get at least" Jagged looks around "Same bed, same room, same Archie- ARCHIE!"

Jagged and Matthews gasp backward, as a Lanky Wrestling Demon stares them down with big blue eyes, and a big toothed snarl. A big Band Hat on his head, white and fuzzy. Purple and Black Attire with white books, and a Golden Cape, arms folded, the undisputed leader of the band, Archibald Peck

"Well, well, WELL!" Archie exclaimed taking some long strides forward. 3.0 backing up against the wall "Look what the perverbial feline drug into my abode. Scott Jagged Parker, and Big Magic Shane Matthews!" Archie gives a grin "Now I dont know if it was my lack of explanation or I didnt have enough notes but...Im pretty sure my door did not have a sign which read 'Please break it down, come into my room, and use my Time Machine'." Archie shakes his head "No no no...I believe the sign distinctly said KEEP OUT!" Archie finishes angrily, white gloves hands balled into fists

"Woah woah Archie! Settle down!" Jagged put out his hands in defense "We didnt mean any trouble!"

"Look, you're the guy who put flashy signs all over the place!" Matthews exclaimed stepping up "Do you expect to put a giant KEEP OUT sign on your door and have no one want to see whats inside of your room?"

"Thats wwhat the signs purpose was! If I wanted you to come in, I would have put a 'COME IN' sign on my door! WHICH YOU DESTROYED!" Archie proclaimed pointing to said destroyed door

"Ok technically Oleg destroyed it..." Matthews said as a pitiful excuse

Archie big teeth clench "You two have no idea, the trouble you can cause with that device. Why do you think I keep it in here, under tight security-"

"Ok even I have to say that a door and a sheet isnt really tight security, you really need a security system man..." Jagged said shrugging

"...Irregardless!" Archie continued "I keep it in here, so no one can use it. Do you know the consequences of changing a past? Even the tiniest molecular difference, can drastically change something! And usually, it is for the worst!"

"Ah come on, we didnt do anything that bad-" Jagged once again cups a hand over Shanes mouth, as Archies eyes widen

"...As a feared...you DID do something..."

Jagged removes his hand, as Matthews barks "Stop doing that! I dont want your hand, on my face, when I am talking!"

"Sorry, its a reaction, and a force of habit..." Jagged sighs "Look...I just wanna say, this was all Shanes idea-"

"HEY!"

"It was." Jagged said glaring at him "And I went along with it because thats my fault. But Im sure what we did, isnt going to have that much of an effect. Its not like we killed anyone right?"

Archie looked between the two, finger under his chin in worry "What...did you do?"

Matthews sighs "Can I say something now, without fear of a hand covering my mouth?" Shane asks annoyed, and Jagged just folds his arms and nods

"Ok! So we went back to the past right? And told our Younger selves right before they debuted, secrets of CHIKARA wrestlers they know know and would know later! So we could have a better start and a better career up to this point in CHIKARA!" Matthews beams proudly "See? Thats not so bad right?"

Archie stares "...No...no thats not so bad..."

"See?" Matthews turns to Jagged "I told you, you need to start listening to m-"

"ITS HORRIBLE!" Archie exclaimed biting one of his gloved fingers, a look of horror on his face, that leaves Matthews and Jagged frozen in place

"...What?" was all Shane could muster

"Dont you understand what you've done!?" Archie said flailing about and pacing around the room "CHIKARA's wins, and loses, are set in stone, this timeline and the wrestlers in it are shaped by the events in those contests! The reason you are 3.0 are because of the times you lost, to improve, and get better! Not win matches you lost! It rewrites timelines, it changes other wrestling match outcomes. It unravels the very existence of the CHIKARA Wrestlers we know! Do you realize that you could eradicate your very being if this isnt corrected?" Archie exclaimed, hands outstretched, panicked

"...W-What?" was again, all Shane could say, as Jagged was just wide eyed in shock at that entire statement

Archie points at them "You dont play with time, because time can literally equate to peoples lives! Especially when you mess with CHIKARA's history..." Archie removes his hat, letting it fall to the floor and looks away shaking his head "I should have never built the time machine here...but this is my home...and I cat leave the machine out in the woods...theres a crazy Tree Man out there..."

"Ok ok wait but-...but..." Jagged stamered "Can...we get back to us possible fading from existance or whatever? Thats not actually gonna happen right...RIGHT?"

"...I dont know" Archie admitted "You're still here, but my Time Machine isnt something you can use willy nilly. Its going to take an hour to recharge before we can go back and correct the problem..."

"AN HOUR?" Shane said shaking "WE COULD BE DUST BY THEN! TIME DUST! OR SOMETHING!"

"Calm down!" Archie wrings his hands "Look...I dont know whats changed, whos been affected, who hasnt...but the best I can tell you, is explore and look at the mess you made, and MAYBE, it'll teach you a lesson not to touch things that dont belong to you!"

Jagged sighs "Yeah yeah, we get it...look Im sure you want time alone...but we'll be back in that hour...if we're here..."

"Even if you arent, Ill do my best to correct the problem' Archibald nodded "I may be upset with you, but I dont want to see you eradicated from existance..." Shoos them with a hand "Go on, Ill see you back here in around an hour...hopefully..."

Both of them nervously nod, and exit the room, when they do, Archie kicks his hat angrily

"I knew I should have made a fourth note!

* * *

"Listen to me Jag Man you said" Jagged said irritably "What can go wrong? You said! It couldnt be worse than Cancuun, you said!"

"OK!" Matthews spazzes "I GET IT! I screwed up, and I shouldnt'a let my stupid curiosity get the better a me, but you still went along with it!"

Jagged growls "Yeah and I regret it...at least the house still looks the same...but who knows what happened to the other Wrestlers..."

"You heard Band Man...if we could fade from existance...others could too..."

"That makes me feel better..." Jagged said sarcastically

"Look! Matthews points to Quack walking down the hall "Its Quack!"

Jagged looks at him "Well...he looks normal..." He calls a bit relieved "Hey Quack!"

Quack turns, and greets them both with a wide smile "My Favorite Tag Team, 2.0!"

Both sort of pause, Matthews blinks, and Jagged asks "...Did you say... 2.0?"

"Yes of course" Quack nods "You two did tell me you thought about upgrading to 3.0, but I said why change perfection hm?" He chuckles as Jagged and Matthews look to each other

"...Perfection?" Jagged spoke up "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh you two are always the modest ones" Quack said waving a hand "You two know how good you are, if you werent, well, you wouldnt be undefeated now would you?"

"...UNDEFEATED?" Matthews gawked "But...we've never lost a match?"

"Did you two get knocked on the head or something?" Quack asked cocking his head with a smirk "You two haven't lost a match in CHIKARA's history, you won the Campeones de Parejas and havent lost them since...you're the best Tag Team CHIKARA's ever seen. There, did you get the praise you liked out of me?" He chuckles again

All Jagged and Matthews can do is stammer and stutter as Quack shook his head

"Oh you two, always the jokers." Quack pats both their shoulders, and continues down the hall

"...EVERY match?" Jagged questioned

"...Thats..thats what he said..." Matthews blinks repeatedly "I knew our advice was good but...THAT good?"

"I have a bad feeling about this man..." Jagged rubs the back of his head "All we wanted was a better winning record, I didnt think we'd be undefeated or anything! Wouldn't that make things WORSE?"

"Relax Jagged, I mean Quack seemed unchanged right. That means the consequences of our actions dont seem too big! Maybe Archie was just overreacting, he does that!"

"...Maybe..." Jagged sighs... as a female Wrestling Demon walks down the hall, a pink, light blue, and purple attire fitting her. A long flowing purple cape, with a Star mask over her face of the same color scheme. The Intergalactic Luchadora, Saturyne.

"Hey Saturyne!" Jagged waves to her...well she looks normal too at least

Saturyne turns to jagged, smoothing her long black hair back and smiles "Hey guys" She looks around, she seems to be looking for something

"...Somethin' we can help you with?" Matthews asked, noting her motions

"Oh" Saturyne chuckles "Its nothing, I'm just looking for my boyfriend."

"Oh" Jagged said nodding "...Wait what?"

Saturyne smiles "My boyfriend, you guys know that already."

"...Oh" Shane clears his throat "Yeah, YEAH! We know..." Matthews looks to Jagged who returns the same look of confusion...Saturyne never had a boyfriend...did they do this?

"I guess we'll let you know if we see 'em?" Jagged said trying to hide his confused tone

"Oh good one guys, trust me he isnt hard to miss, again you know this." She looks to the opposite end of the hall "I told him to meet me here." Saturyne said impatiently

"...Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Jagged whispered to Shane

"Ah come on man, we should be happy for her. Our meddling in time's gotten her a main squeeze!" Matthews said with a grin. "Lets see who the lucky guy is!"

Eventually, someone lumbers down the hall. A really big Wrestling Demon with alot of girth to him. A bald head except for a strip of hair representing a mohawk, and yellow, black, and gold facepaint, both 3.0 members freeze as he approaches

"...Shane?" Jagged said with a frozen smile

"...Yeah?" Shane said with the same smile

"...Thats Max Smashmaster...of the Devastation Corporation..." Jagged said, with the same even tone, and same frozen smile

"Im sure he's just passing by...yeah...thats it..." Matthews reasoned twitching a tad

As Smashmaster walked down the hall, he stopped at Saturyne, who looked up at him with a grin

"You're late."

Smashmaster smiles himself, giving an embarrassed grunt

"...Nooooo..." Jagged said, like his mind was breaking

Smashmaster picks Saturyne up

"No No No..." Matthews said, eyes widening

Saturyne leans in, and gives Max Smashmaster, a big, passionate, kiss

"...Uh...Uh...Uh..." was all Jagged could say as his face twisted in horror

"AAAH! AAAH! OH GOD! AAAAAAH!" Matthews flails his arms out in front of him like he's fighting an invisible force "NOPE! NOPE I DONT WANNA SEE THIS! NOPE!"

Smashmaster and Saturyne continue kissing, as Matthews falls over, and sort of flails down the hall, away from this...thing thats hapenning...he however has to come back for Jagged, who is stunned where he is, staring at the ordeal before he is saved, as they retreat, far, far away from there...

* * *

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Matthews exclaimed as they reached another part of the house panting

"I DONT KNOW! I..." Jagged dry heaved where he was "Oh god...we did that...thats not supposed to happen, and WE DID THAT!"

"What have we done!? What else did we do?" Shane said horrified

"I dont wanna know man, I just wanna get back to Archies room...and hide there until the hours up!"

"Ok!" Matthews looks around "...I think we ran to the opposite end of the house in out...blind stupor..."

Jagged facepalms "Of course we did...meaning we have to walk through the house again...and possibly see things that will break our minds even more, in this horrible world we created for ourselves?"

"It'll be alright Jag Man!" Shane reassured "Maybe we wont run into anyone!"

"Thats not our luck Shane...its just not our luck" Jagged said worriedly "Come on...lets go..."

Jagged and Shane continue down a hall, hoping to get back to Archies room without too much of a problem...but they run right into a Wrestling Demon with long greasy hair, and eyeliner ridden eyes, Vin Gerard...usually one of the most depressing people on CHIKARA House, sporting a grin...which makes Jagged and Shane freeze in their tracks

"Hi there guys!" Gerard beams "Isnt today just super duper? I mean the suns shining, the birds are singing, todays just so nice I wish I could give it a great big hug! But Ill settle for hugging you guys!" Vin grabs both Jagged and Matthews in a big hug, and both are too stunned to even react

Eventually, Vin lets go laughing "I love this house!" before happily skipping down the hall

"...Shane, I blame you for this..." Jagged said, before shivering at what just happened

"Yeah...me too..." Shane said spazzing in disgust, before continuing on...

* * *

As Jagged and Shane walk down another hall, they bump right into someone, and immediately flinch back, the wrestling demon with the bald head, the cold eyes, the gruff exterior...Eddie Kingston

"Oh jeez, sorry man!" Jagged said a tad terrified "We're just kinda in a hurry and-"

Kingston interrupts "Excuse me, No no I fear I just wasnt looking where I was going. My fault lads" he politely...was that a British accent?"

"...Uuuuuhhh..." Was all Shane could say as he stared dumbfounded

"If you like I could perhaps make it up to you with a spot of tea and a stroll around the fine CHIKARA House. Quite a brisk walk if I do say so" he chuckles

"...No" jagged blinks "No no thats fine we...have some place...to be...but...thanks?" This was too surreal for him to handle

"Oh its my pleasure" Kingston says with a smile "If you ever change your minds the offer is always open!" Kingston strolls down the hall more, humming, and bumps into another wrestling demon, yellow, and black, one eye seeming to be a silver monicle, a black handlebar moustache, a trench coat, and a cane, this, was Jervis Cottonbelly.

"Oh dear, terribly sorry ol' chap" Eddie said 'I really must watch where Im going-"

"Yeah you better be sorry!" Jervis said angrily, his usual polite and smooth tone turned harsh, cold, not polite at all. Jagged and Matthews eyes widen watching the scene "Next time you do that maybe Ill make sure you dont walk right the next time!"

"Now now theres no eed for violence" Eddie said putting his hands up "It was my fault and I own up to it. We may act like Gentleman yes?"

"Aaaah Gentleman Shmentleman! Next time you run into me, Ill knock your teeth down your throat!" Jervist storms off angrily, and Jagged and Matthews immediately get out of his way, stunned beyond all words

"That jervis Cottonbelly" Kingston shakes his head "What a rude and rouge fellow he is. He really should take a few steps in the Art of Gentlemanliness, wouldn't you two agree you two?"

"Uh...I...uh..." jagged was once again...stunned

"We gotta...go..." Matthews blinks, and grabs Jagged and rushes down the hall a bit dazed

Kingston stares after them "Nice boys that 2.0" Before happily strolling away

* * *

"This is getting weirder and weirder!" Matthews said as he broke into a run down the hall with Jagged

"You're telling me! How the heck does us winning all our CHIKARA matches make Eddie Kingston polite and Jervis a thug?" Jagged asked perplexed

"TIMES WEIRD! I DUNNO!" Matthews said waving his arms, as they round another corner, they see three Ant Demons, one is green and gold, thats Green Ant, one is Red and Gold, thats Fire Ant, and the next is army colored and gold, Soldier Ant. This is The Colony

"Oh god Im afraid to interact with anyone else..." Jagged said terrified at what he's already saw today...but they were in the hall, in the way...they were friends with them before...maybe...they still were? Maybe there was a chance they were ok?

"RELAX! I got this..." Matthews approahces the Colony "Hey Ants...whats up? Not much I assume everythings normal?"

"Sir Yes Sir!" Fire Ant said nodding and Saluting

Matthews paused...Fire Ant never spoke...that was Soldier Ants line... "Uh..."

"Whats wrong there Big Magic?" Soldier spoke up, he barely said anything else other than 'Sir yes Sir'...what Fire Ant just said

"Uuuuh..." Shane blinked

"AAAAAAH!" Green Ant exclaimed, flailing around, like...Fire Ant normally would

"UUUUUH..." Matthews keeps finding himself at a loss for words...like his brain is cracking in half from all of the things which are screaming 'NOT RIGHT' to him...

Soldier Chuckles "Dont know whats got you so off kilter Matthews, then again I guess you've always been that way, right boys?"

"Sir yes Sir!" Fire Ant salutes

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Green Ant hops around

"Go have we now..." Jagged says brokenly, as grabs Matthews stumbling down the hall, the mixed up Colony watching them go a little confused

* * *

"I DONT THINK I CAN TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS..." Matthews said looking spent from all the weird he is experiencing

"Me either! But we're almost there!" Jagged said hopingly, before he saw Two Ice Cream Demons skip into view

"Oh no..." Jagged said stopping with Shane

The Ice Creams stop at them, and the one with the Cherry on top of his head, Hijo, smiles, and speaks

"Bon Jour Mon Ami!"

The other one with the cone on his head, Ice Cream Jr. adds "Omlette du Fromage?"

Jagged and Matthews look to each other...before screaming and running dow the hall again, that was the final straw, the Ice Creams speaking bad French instead of bad Spaish. Archies room eventually, to their glee, comes into view

"THIS WORLD IS AWFUL! I HATE IT!" Jagged said rubbing his aching head

"NOTHINGS RIGHT, EVERYTHINGS SCREWED UP! I WANNA GO HOOOOME!" Matthews wailed, about to go into Archies room, before another Wrestling Demon walks by, with dyed blonde hair, and a moustache, and a bit of a bored expression. The Winged Ring Warrior, Icarus. As he walks by, shirtless, as usual, Jagged and Matthews gaze at his back, where usually, an unsightly back tattoo would be...and now...there is nothing there...

Matthews pauses "..." He clasps Jagged's shoulder "Then again, maybe we can get used to things here-"

"SHANE!" jagged intterupted glaring

"Right right but...come on that IS a compelling argument..."

"Lets just FIX this..." jagged said, walking into the room "Archie, are you...ready yet?" Jaggeds question sort of tailed off when he saw three other demons in the room with Archie, a dark skinned muscular toned one with a purple and gold pharoah like mask, Amasis, a Gold and Blue Snake Demon, Ophidian, and a Green, Blue, and Red night adorned in plastic like armor, Lance Steel

Amasis shakes his head "You guys really screwed up..."

"Wait...you know what happened?" Jagged said confused

Ophidian hisses "Time travelers can usually get around time mistakes made by idiotsssss"

"HEY!" Matthews growled

"To be fair to the Snake, you two really shouldnt have meddled in the affairs of time" Lance Steel chimed in "Did you see what consequences it can have?"

Jagged shivers "Yes..."

"Good!" Archie strided in front of the other three "Then its time to go, and recorrect this mess!"

"Has it been an hour?" Jagged asked

"Nope" Archie said with a grin "I just knew that what you did would cause consequences, and I knew you seeing them would teach you a lesson

"YOU PIECE OF-" Matthews charges him, and Lance, Amasis, and Ophidian hold back the flailing rage that is Big Magic"

"And thats kinda the reason we were here too" Amasis admitted sheepishly, knowing Shanes reacting ability

"Smart." Jagged nods "But we have learned, we really have...we're ready to go back Archie, we're ready to take all the losses the past has handed us...I dont wanna be Perfect 2.0 ...I wanna be Imperfect 3.0...thats who we are..."

Matthews flails die down and he shoves off his restrainers...and he grunts "Yeah...but come on we never woulda known if we didnt try!"

"Shane..." Jagged sighs, as Archie leads them to the time machine

"Off we go then." Archie proclaims, waving to his fellow Time Demons, who wave back, as they step in the capsule, and the three demons are sent off, to correct their problem

"...So you got a picture of Saturyne and Smashmaster kissing right?" Amasis asked

"Oh yeeeessss!" Ophidian said holding up his camera phone "Technology can be great!"

"I can dig it!" Amasis grinned as the Trio left the room

* * *

A little bit later, the machine brings them back, and Jagged and Matthews leap out

"Did it work?" Jagged asked hopefully "Please tell me it did!"

"I don't know, we'll find out!" Archie said getting out of the machine

Matthews runs out, and Saturyne happens to walk by

"SATURYNE!" Matthews grabs her "HAVE YOU EVER KISSED MAX SMASHMASTER?"

Saturyne pauses in shock...and makes a disgusted face "Ew...no...why would I-"

"YES!" Matthews lets her go and whoops it up, going back and hugging Jagged "WE DID IT!"

"BOOYA!" Jagged exclaimed hugging him back in joy

"O...k..." Saturyne stared a moment, before continuing down the hall...never a dull moment with 3.0 she deduces. Quack also walks by, greeting Saturyne as they pass in the hall

"Quack!" Jagged says as he runs out of the room with Matthews. Quack turns to them calmly, and smiles "Hello 3.0"

"Oh Im so happy to hear you call us that!" Jagged said grinning

"What else would I call you?" Quack asked calmly "I mean the only way I would call you something else is if you somehow altered time to make it such..." Theres a knowing glint in Quacks eye as he smiles "But that didnt happen now did it?"

"Uh...NO!" Matthews grins "That'd be stupid of us!"

"Oh no, not stupid...just a learning expeerience...good day gentleman." Quack strolls down the hallway, Jagged and Matthews staring after him

"How does he do that anyway?" Jagged asked shaking his head

"Who cares! All I know is we're back!" Matthews glomps Jagged once more

"Thats great man thats great...but...you're crushing me again!"

"AAAH TAKE MY HUGS LIKE A MAN!"

Archie marches out, as Matthews eventually lets go of Jagged who holds his ribs wincing a tad

"I hope this was a good lesson learned you two, it could have been alot worse" Archie reminded

"Yeah, definitely, no more time traveling and messing things up..." Jagged said nodding "I dont care how many times I lose, I dont ever wanna see what I saw again...

"Ditto!" Matthews said nodding "Aint never goin' time travelin' again. Dont have to, I did all I had to do!"

"...You mean just going back and correcting the problem right?" Jagged asked a bit worriedly

"Oh yeah daddy! I corrected the problem!"

Icarus walks past again, and as his back faces the Trio, instead of seeing the normal tattoo, he has a Tattoo'ed image of...a Red Bull Can...

"Oh yeah! LOOKIN' GOOD ICARUS!" Matthews shouted to him happily

"..." Jagged is again, stunned beyond all words

"Ya like huh? I paid Icarus's Tattoo Artist off to give 'em that tattoo instead. Pretty slick huh?" Matthews nods excitedly

Jagged just facepalms, along with Archie

Shane blinks "...What?"

"You have SO much to learn about Time Travel..." Archie said annoyed, dragging them both back into his room, to correct the problem, yet again...all while thinking to himself

'Four notes next time...definitely...four notes...'

* * *

And another one is done! Leave a review if you like. Reviews are great! I had alot of fun making this one, and I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much! Thanks guys! :)


	5. Submission Impossible: The Sandwich

A New Chapter, and a new interesting scenerio. If you are confused, read the chapter 1 Prologue for a quick synopsis of whats happening! Here we go!

* * *

"Gentleman...our mission today, is clear."

The bit of a nasally voice came from a pudgier wrestling demon, with glasses, longer black hair, in a black attire, fixing his glasses pointedly at the situation, the Elegant Assasin, Pierre Abernathy. Three other Wrestling Demons stood around him, one was a bit lankier, in black combat suit, and beret, eyes focused and ready...Pistol Danger, Evan Gelistico. The next had long black hair, in a ponytail, his eyes adorned with Goggles, in another suit, of a more tanish color, Brainwave, Davey Vega. And finally, a skinnier demon...with a cape adorned with Brown and White Feathers, and a Round Fuzzy Owl like helmet on top of his head, concealing most of his face, long reddish hair, and his round eyes...Gary the Barn Owl.

Together, they were the elite tactical group...at least they said they were... The Submission Squad! The Invaders of the CHIKARA House, and proclaimed to be the most dangerous group here...which is funny because half the time it seems no one really pays them any mind...but now, they have a mission set in front of them, a mission of dangerous proportions, a mission of drastic measures...a mission that...has something to do with a fridge...since thats what they are starting at.

Pierre claps his hands with the bucked toothed grin that he had "Lunch Time boys!"

Gary flaps happily, as Gelistico rubs his chin nodding

"I wonder what kinda viddles the CHIKARA House has to serve to us today!" Vega pondered

"...Who says 'Viddles' anymore?" Geliestico said confused

"Hey, Ill bring it back!" Davey promised "All it takes is one trend on the internet, and boom, a words in style again! All thanks to me" He taps his goggles with a grin "Thats why they call me the Brainwave!"

"Brainwave, more like Braindead..." Gelistico muttered looking away

"What did you say?" Vega said lifting his goggles up annoyed

"Boys boys!" Pierre put him his hands "Theres no need to squabble, we cant have dissention in the ranks, especially around Lunch Time...come on." Pierre brought them together

Gelistico and Vega look away from each other

"Hug it out boys" Pierre nodded "Or Gary gets your Lunch"

"Hoo!" Gary piped up excitedly

Both eventually sigh, and hug, and Pierre grins "See? We're a team guys, and our bonds are strong enough to withstand some foolish name flubs right?"

Gelistico smiles and nods "Yeah, maybe you're right Ermagod Assasin!"

"ELEGANT!" Pierre suddenly steams, as Vega and Gelistico jump back. Pierre blinks, and takes a deep breath

"Im sorry guys... the name thing gets to me...you think people would just remember..." He sighs "We're getting off the point here. Our mission is simple, state it for us Vega!"

Vega recites "Eat CHIKARA Pro wrestlers lunch in a sneaky fashion. At least the ones who have no notes saying its theres!" Vega nodded with a grin

"Exactly!" Pierre stated pointing at the fridge "These CHIKAEA Demons need to learn some priority. In a house full of so many hungry demons, you cant expect them to just ignore something that you havent claimed as your own!"

"Leads to plenty of free meals for us, so I will not argue this amazing loophole!" Gelistico nodded

"Exactly boys. We'll get CHIKARA House in small ways, and eventually grow into bigger ways, until eventually, we'll be running this whole place!"

All Four give a cheer, as Pierre opens the fridge

"Now lets see what we got in here shall we?"

An array of foods of all shapes and sizes meet them, and they swore they heard a angels choir in the distance.

"So...beautiful..." Vega gawked in awe

"Hoo..." Gary drolled at the site

Gelistico blinks, taking out some lollipops "Who puts Lollipops in a fridge?" ...Sees a note on the stick which reads 'Property of Young Bucks, so the Lollipops can be as cool as us!' "...Oh" Gelistico rolls his eyes setting it back where he found it

"Vega puts down his goggles, and reads "Ballpark Franks...Dasher Hatfield's...Double Quarter Triple Pounder Cheeseburger...Mr. Touchdown's... Bag o' Sugar...All the Ants. Huh, sharing the bag must save money..."

"Whats this?" Gelistico took out a green tub and opened it, and immediately gagged "ULP!"

Gary backed away disgustedly as Pierre put the tin back on quickly stating "Ugh! Gross! You opened up Mantis's Vegan tin!

"No wonder that demons so weird...eating stuff like that will do things to you...horrible things!" Geliesitco shuddered

Vega still rummages, ignoring the chatter behind him "Toilet Turkey for Kobald, Food for Blaster McMassive's Dog, Weird Foreign Food for Estonian Thunderfrooog, Roasted Boar for Oleg the Usuepeeer... Scones for Jervis Cottonbelllyyyy...AHAH!" Vega grins "Guys! I got something!"

"Bring it out!" Pierre ordered, and Vega did so without hesitation...a big Sub Sandwich it seemed like, wrapped all nice even

"Woah" Gelistico's jaw dropped

"And theres no name on it?" Pierre quickly questioned

Vega turned the sub over and over "Not even a marking of a name!"

"..." Pierre grinned and claspes Gelistico and Gary's shoulders "Boys! We found Lunch!"

* * *

"Why does Vega get to cut it, he's gonna give himself the bigger piece!" Gelistico complained

"I am not!" Davey argued frowning

"Now now Evan, Vega found the Sandwich, its only fair he gets to cut it, right?" Pierre reasoned

"Mmmm..." Gelistico folds his arms and mutters like a child in time out "I guess so..."

Vega divides the sub in four, and presnts the pieces to each member

"Ah! I knew it! My sub piece is smaller than the rest of yours!" Gelistico accused pointing

"Oh get your eyes checked" Vega rolled his eyed, and smirks "I gave the smallest portion to Gary..."

"HOO?" Gary piped up, hands on his hips

"Guys. Come on." Pierre said putting his hands up "Lets not argue about portion sizes...and lets dig into OUR Sandwich, shall we?"

The rest of the Squad look at each other, but finally shrug it off and start digging in

"Mmmmm!" Gelistico said happily "Its just as good in taste as in presentation!"

"Stupid CHIKARA Demon Nerds not labeling their stuff!" Vega said triumphatly as he took a victorious bite

"Boys, I think we can put this one in the win column...and the delicious column" Pierre declared with a grin

"Hoo Hoo!" Gary said raising a feather cloaked 'Wing' in approval

* * *

Eventually, they all finish their portions of the sub, rubbing their stomachs contently

"A great victory boys..." Pierre said with a burp

"Quite satisfactory..." Gelistico said leaning back on his chair

"Hoo..." Gary nodded wiping his mouth

Vega gives a small chuckle

"...Something amusing Vega?" Pierre questioned

"Huh? Oh, no..." Vega shook his head with a content smile "I was just thinking to myself, this is usually where our missions fall apart...but they didnt this time, this was a good day!"

"Oh come on Vega, our missions go over a bit better than that" Pieerre folded his arms frowning "...Right?"

"Weeeeeell..." Gelistico thought to himself

"Oh come on guys...our missions go well, right Gary?"

"..."

"...Gary?"

"..." Gary gave a sign looking down, as Pierre's sudden realization kicked in

"Ok so...we may not have the best footing right now...BUT...we ate the sub, and nothing bad happened!"

"...Yeah!" Vega said nodding, suddenly motivated

"Things are finally turning around for us. I can feel it!" Gelistico said with a grin

"Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!" Gary whooped bouncing on his chair

"Yeah boys" Pierre sighed contently "Things are looking up for the Submission Squad..."

As they sit there, another wrestling demon comes in, in a yellow and black attire, shaved head and cold piercing eyes...all of the Submission Squad tensed up a tad when they saw him

"Oh...Eddie Kingston..." Pierre said folding his arms, trying to look intimidating "Come here looking for a fight, because you know, its four on one!"

Kingston blinks, and turns "Oh...Submission Goons...I didnt even know you were here. *Nods to Gary* 'Sup Gary?"

"Hoo" Gary nods back cooly. The other three turn to Gary confused, Gary just gives them a shrug

"Ignoring that..." Pierre turned back "Why are you here then? If you didnt feel our intimidating presence?"

"Getting my lunch." Kingston stated bluntly

"Ha, well we beat you in that, we just had lunch!" Vega grinned triumphantly

"Good for you?" Kingston said arching an eyebrow like they think that an accomplishment

"Besides, anything you ate wouldnt be half as good then what we just ate!" Gelkistico nods sure of that

"Well..." If they wanted to make this a contest, Kingston states "I dunno about that. I think my subs gonna taste fantastic" Kingston said folding his arms

At that moment, all of the Submission Squad freeze where they are...not even breathing

"...What?" Kingston blinked confused

"...S-s-s-sub?" pierre stated blinking repeatedly, breathing intensifying

"Did I stutter like you just did?" Kingston asked cocking his head "Yeah, a sub. Its food, you've heard of it, I hope." Kigston grunted annoyed, turning to the fridge "Ive been trainin' all day, and I cant wait to eat it." Kingston opens the door and turns back to them "So if any a you think you know what good food...is?"

All of the Sumission Squad are gone...whats left are overturned chairs where they were at, and a dust cloud. Kingston blinks, and turns back to the fridge "I dont know what the hell their problem is. Buncha weirdos...'cept Gary he's a'ight..." Kingston looks for his Sub...and he cant find it. ...He slowly turns back to the kitchen table...then walks over, and opens up the trash can.

One discarded sub wrapper.

"...SUBMISSION SQUAAAAAD!" Kingston roared, and charged after them

* * *

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY NOTHING WENT WRONG!?" Pierre said flailing down the hall

"BECAUSE NOTHING DID...UNTIL NOW!" Vega cried out as he too ran

"YOU SHOULDNT HAVE!" Gelistico said angrily sprinting

"HOO HOO!" Gary said running down the hall flapping his cape wings as well

They all run by a white and silver Ant with a Colorful Space Helmet, Orbit Adventure Ant, who was sort of...Walking in Midair...like a Zero Gravity Walk.

As Sumbission Squad zip by, he beams at them "ORBIT ADVENTURE ANT!"

All four of them scream "NOT NOW!" As they continue their sprint down the hall

Orbit blinks at them, but continues slowly walking on air. Kingston however, comes storming down the hall, and he also waves a greeting at him as well

"ORBIT ADVEN-"

Kingston grabs him, and shoves him hard through a window, the glass shatters and hits the ground a few feet below

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!: Orbit screams as he slowly...slowly...sloooowllllyyyy plummets, screaming the whole way

Kingston pays no mind to him, he has no time for them

* * *

"DID HE JUST THROW ORBIT ADVENTURE ANT OUT A WINDOW?" Pierre questioned still running

"I AM NOT LOOKING BACK TO SEE!" Gelistico snapped terrified as he sprints

"BETTER HIM THAN US!" Vega spouted running

"HOO HOO HOOOO!" Gary added in

A small greasey haired eyeliner wearing demon walks down the hall boredly...thats definitely Vin Gerard. The Submission Squad run by him, he's spun around tad in shock

"What the...? Vin Questioned as the Squad rounded another corner. Vin just shook his head "Dorks..." He turns around, just in time to see Eddie plow him to the side and right through a wall. He plummets, and smacks the grassy ground outside the CHIKARA house hard, luckily, he's a wrestling demon, he's much more durable than a human, or some bones may be broken...

"...Ow..."

Vin stares up at the sky in pain, as Orbit a little bit away away, slowly falls in midair, still screaming from behind thrown out the window first, before he groans irritably

"I hate this house..."

* * *

"IS HE STILL COMING!?" Pierre flailed panicked

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Vega asked also scared

"I SAY WE SACRIFICE THE OWL!" Gelistico hurriedly suggested

"HOO!" Gary barked angrily

Submission Squad evetually make it to their room, and shut the door behind them, panting quickly, getting to the far end of the room

"You think we're safe?" Vega questioned

"Lets see, a locked door, Angry Eddie Kigston..." Pierre deduced as the door flew right into the wall hard, just barely missing crushing him

"..." He shakes "I'm gonna say, no..."

All of the Submission Squad huddle in to each other as Kingston stares them down, arms folded

"So..." Kingston rubs his face with a half grin "I just wanna know...if you had a death wish today...cause...I'm just not sure...why the four of you, would eat something, which belongs to me. See, I know you guys...you feel dejected, you feel underappreciated. So what do you do? You try to 'Invade' try to 'Take Over' try to make something of yourselves...because frankly all four a you are a joke."

The Submission Squad flinch at Eddie's verbal assault

"...So why...would you eat, my Sandwich. Huh?" Exhales through his nostrils taking another step inside "HUH?"

Gelistico raises a shaky hand to speak "I...I...we...uh..."

"You wanna speak up?" Kingston cocks an ear "Can't hear you mubble mouth. Come on, just say it!"

Gelistico gulps "T-t-t-t-there was...n-n-n-no...n-n-note..." Gelistico managed to stammer out

Kingston pauses for a few seconds "...No note" ...He sort of laughs in an off manner "So your excuse, is that if no one leaves a note on their food, eat it, no problem. Is that what Im hearin'?"

Vega now stammered "I-i-i-i-it's a l-l-loophole-"

"SHUT UP!" Kingston snapped as Vega huddled agaist the back wall

"All four a you make me sick. Whats stoppin' me from smashin' yer heads into the wall over and over like a game a Ping Pong? Huh? TELL ME! is there anything?" Kingston said taking another step forward to the shaking group

"...B-b-because..." Pierre stammered out

Kingston quicker than a hiccup, grabs Pierre by the throat and takes him away from the group

"PIERRE!" Gelistico wailed

"TAKE GARY INSTEAD!" Vega said quickly

"HOO!" Gary glared at Vega, before quickly returning his attention back to Pierre

Kingston's grip tightens around the throat as he knocks off his top hat "You wanna say somethin' Mr. Leader? Say it!"

Pierre coughs...and gets a hand on Eddies wrist, Kingston looks down at it a moment, before returning to Pierre, who grits his teeth as he responds

"Because...we're the Submissio Squad...we do...what we want...whenever we want!" Pierre says defiantly "We dont care how powerful you are...how intimidating you are...we'll fight you...we'll defy you! We're Invaders, we're soldiers, and even if you smack us...down...Ninety Nine Times" Pierre gets another hand on Eddies arm, staring at him, right in his eyes "We'll get back up a Hundred More..."

Pierre chokes in Eddies grip, Kingston's eyes narrow at the Elegant Assasin. His teammates stunned a tad at his defiance, and bravery... but Vega eventually speaks up, standing up on slightly shaking knees

"Y-y-yeah! Pierre is right! ...We're not afraid of you Eddie! ...You might kill us all...but we're like Zombies! You cant get rid of us that easy!"

Gelistico stands as well, clenching his shaking fists "So do your worst! We'll take it and then some...we may not hit back as hard as you, but we wont go down without a fight. Right Gary?"

Gary had started to tiptoe off, but straightens when Gelistico looks to him, and nods "Hoo!"

"So come on...Kingston..." Pierre says through his crushing windpipe "Do your worst!"

Kingston stares at Pierre a moment longer...before smirking, and throwing him back at his team, knocking them over like Bowling balls

"UMPH!" Pierre gasps out as he topples on his team, who flail to get back up, ready for a fight, but all they see, is Eddie Kingston, arms crossed...chuckling. That understandably just makes them more nervous...

"You guys are pathetic..." Kingston chuckles "Pathetic...but you got alotta will...I guess in a sorta cosmic way I admire that. Glorified punching bags, but you're willin' to make it your own." Kingston grins "So I'll spare you, this time, for showing me somethin'. Maybe that you all arent as bigga losers as I thought...yer still losers...but maybe you go up a point or two."

The Submission Squad cant believe their ears...as they straighten

"Uh...thanks...I guess..." Pierre says rubbing his throat "But...well...that doesnt make us any less of enemies!" Pierre said getting into a fighting stance "You try that again and we'll be ready for it!"

"YEAH!" Gelistico shouted fixing his beret

"You beter believe it! Owls Fly together!" Vega said, fists clenched

"HOO!" Gary nodded in agreement

Kingston just laughs again "Ahhhh I wasnt even too mad anyway..."

The Submission Squad pause, Pierre speaks up "...But...we ate your food..."

"Oh I know" Kingston nods with a smile "I planted it there...everyone knows you're the ones pickin' at the food with no notes."

"But...you threw Orbit Adventure Ant and Vin Gerard out the sides of the house!" Vega brought up

"Oh that? ..." Kingston just shrugs "That was a bonus for me!"

Back outside, Gerard feels the need to say once more "I hate this house..."

"...Wait...so you gave us a Sandwich to eat and then threatened to kill us to teach us a lesson?" Gelistico asked confused

"No" Kingston pffts "That would be stupid. ...I did all that, and the Sandwich was also laced with Laxitive...so you could be taught a nice lesson to stop eatin' other peoples food, and buy your own an' stop bein' cheap idiots..." Kingston just beams at all of them

"...Wait...WHAT?" Pierre said, suddenly doubling over, stomach churning "GAH!"

"OH NO...NOOO!" Vega said holding his stomach

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT!" Gelistico said trying to head to the bathroom in their room, before Gary blindsided him trying to get to it first, holding his stomach in pain "HOOOO!"

"OUUTA MY WAY, IM THE LEADER!" Pierre said fighting for the bathroom

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA, YOU GO LAST!" Vega said also fighting

"NO WAY, I'M GOING FIRST!" Gelistico whined

"HOO HOO HOO HOO!" Gary snapped

"Gary, watch your language!" Pierre moaned as they all fought at the bathroom doorway trying to scramble in, as Kingston just laughed, holding his sides as he exited their room

Outisde of the room, was another wrestling demon, clad in lightening gear and short brown hair. The trainer of many, Mike Quackenbush. Who stared at Kingston coyly, with an arched eyebrow

"Laxitives Eddie?" Quack asked in a calm tone, he smiles "Seems a bit much dont you think?"

"Not to me!" Kingston busts a gut "They learned a lesson the hard way. You're all philosophical an' all with your stuff, sometimes, they just need to be taught the hard way, that's how I see it" Kingston nods

"..." Quack smirks "You just wanted to put laxitive in something didnt you?"

Kingston grinned "Oh I regret nothing! ...In fact, I had some left over, put it in the Young Bucks Candy."

Two Long Haired Demons with big Adorable Eyes suddenly are seen sprinting erradically in the hallway, holding their stomachs and whining, one with long black hair, Matt Jackson, and one with long blonde hair, Nick Jackson, the Young Bucks, the rear back, and double superkick a bathroom door down, charging, in, and throwing out a Blue big eared Goblin wrestling demon, who is covered in toilet peper, Kobald, he screams as the door shuts "HEY! I WAS DOING SOMETHING IMPORTANT IN THERE!"

Quack just stares as Kingston is rolling on floor laughing

"Never a dull moment in this house..." Quack eventually says shaking his head with a smile

And yes...Orbit Adventure Ant is STILL falling...

* * *

Just thought you all should know. Poor Orbit. But you know what isnt bad? REVIEWS! Yes, review and tell me what you think! Another fun chapter, another fun story, Im very happy with it. See you in the next one!


	6. The Gentleman and The Number

Back with a new chapter. This one should be interesting. I like doing things with the CHIKARA Characters that seem outside of the box sometimes, and I think that this one is...outside of the box in one perspective, and in another...I could see it in some weird sense happening. So I hope you enjoy, and as always, if you havent read any chapters up to this point, read the chapter 1 prologue first to clear up any problems that could come up. Enjoy!

* * *

A wrestling demon hits the wrestling mat with a splat as the crowd all around him cheers in approval. He's in a blue and black suit and mask, with golden lightening bolds. The only things that are visible in terms of skin are his eyes, nose, and mouth, and his fingers. CHIKARA and its Wrestling Demons havent been without its fair share of Invaders, and GEKIDO was one of them. And this one in particular, was the master of 17 Forgotten Holds in wrestling, the leader...17.

Another demon grabbed his arm, and hoisted him up to his knees, another demon clad in lightening gear with short brown hair. His usual calm and cool demenor, replaced with a bit of a grim anger, his eyes piercing into 17's big blue ones, this. It was the trainer of may CHIKARA Demons, Mike Quackenbush.

"This is where your vengence has gotten you?" He spoke harshly looking at 17 at he took hold of his arm. 17 just gasped out, looking like he wants to say something but no words come out...Quack leans in, and whispers to him

"I hope this is a constant reminder, of the path you chose."

17 flails as Quack takes his arm, and wrenches it back with all his might.

_SNAP_

* * *

"AUUUUGH!" 17 sits up in his bead, sweating perfusely. He goes to wipe the sweat off of his brow, then grimaces in pain, looking down...remembering that his one arm is still in a tight brace...he growls irritably...that day. That day wont leave his mind. The day Quackenbush broke his arm, but he didnt just break it...the pain is still there...its always there. Reminding him, that his attmept at vengance...he fai-

"NO!" 17 shouted cutting off his own thoughts, as he got out of bed, and putting on his mask to conceal his face with his one good arm...he winces, he cant tie it from the back anymore, not with one arm...not like he would ever ask someone to do it for him anyway. He didnt want to admit whats happened to him, what happened to GEKIDO as a whole. AssailANT's befriended the Tecnicos, DeviAnt's gone his own way, as has Shard, and CombatAnt...well...what Quack did to him was even worse.

He rubs his now concealed head with his good arm, lightly flexing his braced one, flinching in pain everytime he did so. He looked around his room...in CHIKARA House. 17 almost questioned why Quackenbush would let him stay here...let his wounds be treated here, he was an enemy...an enemy that tried to break him himself. ...But the more he thought about it...CHIKARA House seemed to be like this...melting pot. A place where even the most evil could pop up...but it was no surprise to him, no one ever talked to him, no one even paid him a mind. He didn't care however, like he wanted to talk to any of them, a bunch of fools, he thought. When his arm healed, he would show Quack the mistake of letting him this close to his comrades, he would show them all. With that, he quietly left his room.

* * *

17 quietly made his way to the Kitchen of CHIKARA House. No one currently in it, like he liked it. He got to a cupboard, and got out a bowl, milk, and a box of cereal. He sits down and tries to open the cereal, but trying to physically exert his arm even in activities like that was a shot of pain every moment. He groaned, teeth clenching, before finally just setting the cereal down in annoyance, then knocking it away in anger "Stupid piece of junk..."

The Cereal Box flies and lands near someones feet as they stroll in. Black Boots, a yellow and black attire and... a stomach of cotton? Yes, thats definitely what it looked like. A Monicle on one eye, a black handlebar moustache, a yellow head, and a top head. All with a Grey Jacket and Cane to complete the ensemble. This, was Jervis Cottonbelly, who looks down at the cereal box quizzically

"Oh my..." Jervis picks up the cereal box brushing it off, and sees 17 sort of staring at the far away away from it in seeming disgust. Jervis strolls up to him, presenting the cereal box

"Excuse me sir" Jervis piped up in his usual polite British tone "But I believe you misplaced this."

17 slowly looked toward him, and frowned "No, I hit it away. Theres a difference." he growled

"Oh, my mistake." Jervis nodded "...But may I ask...why would a cereal box upset you?"

17 looked at him with irratible blue eyes "Like you dont know who I am..."

"Well...I do know of you. From Mr. Quackenbush and such...I came back to CHIKARA full time more or less after your group was..." He clears his throat "Lets say disbanded"

"Then you know what happened to me, like everyone else." 17 moves his braced arm, and cringes in pain quickly putting it down

"Oh dear..." Jervis said concerned

"The pains always there...because of him..." 17 narrowed his eyes

"Ah yes I heard Mr. Quackenbush did that deed..." Jervis said nodding "But you did try to do it to him first too, didn't you?"

"And Ill do it to him again!" 17 snapped "You too if you get in my way!"

Jevis blinked arching an eyebrow "...So you would risk further injury?"

"Yes." 17 said emphatically

"..." Jervis calmly sits next to him, and pulls out a Cup of Tea, seemingly out of nowhere, setting it down on the table "Im not doing anything right now...and I take it, not many people talk to you, given your past."

"What a genius you are..." 17 said sarcastically

"Not a genius good sir...a Gentleman" Jervis said politely "Now...why dont you start from the beginning?"

"What makes you think I want to talk to you?" 17 said grumpily, tapping his spoon against his empty bowl, staring at it, until a flurry of cereal entered it, soon afterword. 17 blinked, and saw Jervis put the Cereal box down, which he opened

"Now that you have your breakfast. We may have a pleasent conversation yes?" Jervis asked

17 stares...and sighed pouring the milk "If you must know...fine...Ill tell you."

* * *

Jervis sipped his tea quietly, as 17 told his tale, eating his cereal stoically as he did so. He drank the milk from his bowl, and set it down empty

"Satisfied?" 17 said bitterly

"So you trained with the same trainers as Quackenbush, and diidnt get the same respect he did. You basically followed his career, and made it a statement to show Quackenbush you were better, with a group of Outcasts. You caused some trouble, you ended the career of a debuting young gun in Tianlong, and badly injured an older gun in Dragonfly, and then before you knew it, it all fell apart. Now here you are, with a brace on your arm, feeling even more revenge filled and bitter than ever. That about cover it?" Jervis questioned

"Yes." 17 narrowed his eyes

"...My my." Jervis shook his head "You know what I think?"

17 frowned "What do you think?"

"I think you're jealous."

17 slammed his good fist on the table, tipping Jervis's Tea Glass over. Jervis flinches a tad, as 17 looked at him, eyes burning with anger

"Don't you EVER say that...I'm not jealous!" 17 shouted, teeth grit

"Apologies Mr. 17." Jervis said picking his spilt Tea Glass up "But by all accounts, that is my conclusion. Mr. Quackenbush got all the recognition and you, did not. You felt like you were a shadow of him, and you could never step out of it. So instead you turned to hatred toward him, and wanted to take away what you thought he stole"

17 growled as Jervis continued

"You gathered up some other outcasts, some Wrestle Factory rejects so to speak, who would also have a beef with Mr. Quackenbush, to further your own goal. Mounted an attack on the people that thought them wronged. However, you soon found your plan couldnt last, not everyone had the same hatred of Quack as you, and hatred in general. In turn, you all fell...and you fell the hardest"

17's good hand balls into a fist

"One thing I dont understand though"

17 blinks, anger paused as he says that "...What?"

"AssailAnt has found friends, DeviAnt has even been able to interact with people here in a more civil manner. The Shard has become friends at least with Jigsaw. As for CombatAnt well...he suffered the same fate as you. My point is...why cant you let it go?"

17 looks away "Thats easy for you to say. You dont know what Ive been through. You dont know how many times I've been told I wasnt as good as Quack, wasn't the best, all because of him..."

"So?"

17 blinked, and looked to Jervis

"So what? People say you aren't as good as Quack and you believe them? You make it your personal vendetta to destroy him for it. For what? So people can call you the best? Only to fail and nearly end your career? What would have happened if you were to succeed? hm?"

"I would have been resepcted, they would have known who was better, they would have known the truth" 17 said sure of himself

"The truth, is that Mike Quackebush is a beloved member of the entire wrestling demon society. He built that legacy, and destroying him wouldnt make you respected. All it did, and continues to do, is put a target on your back by the wrestling demons he's befriended, and trained himself."

"So why are you talking to me then, huh?" 17 questioned "You're one of his pals, one of his friends. Why do you care?"

"...Curiosity." Jervis admitted "Curiosity at what could make someone so broken...in body and in spirit."

"I'm not broken." 17 said looking away, bringing his braced arm away as well with a wince

"You are so caught up in trying to prove yourself to one person, you forgot to ever believe in your own self worth. You let countless people tell you what you were and put you below who they thought was better. You never believed in yourself, 17. You still dont believe in your own skill. Your philosophy is, if Mike is alive, then you aren't... and that my friend, is very sad indeed."

17 growls gets out of his chair "I just remembered I dont need to listen to you and your stupid talk...goodbye."

"What a shame..." Jervis said watching him go...and sighs... Quackenbush comes up from the other kitchen entrance, and stops behind Jervis's chair, a solemn expression on his face.

"Heard everything did you?" Jervis asked turning to him

"Just about, yes" Quack said, mouth forming a thin line

"Question for you Mr. Quackenbush, if I may?"

"Go on" Mike said looking to him

"Why do you let 17 stay here? Why do you let him continue to plot and scheme? To try and destroy you?"

Quack was silent for a moment...before shaking his head "Jervis...some of the people who have tried to destroy me in the past... have become my allies in the future. I'm not saying I want 17 as my friend, nor do I ever expect it to happen. What I am saying is...for better or for worse...every wrestler here has found a purpose. Whether it be to conquor the mountain of wrestlers here, make friends and have a good time, or...whatever Kobald does...they know who they are. 17?" Quack sighs "He's lost in his own dillusion of what he thinks he wants or desires. Something he will never get because it isn't there."

"That wrist injury looked pretty bad I would say ...many say career ending" Jervis pointed out "...But it's not, isnt it?"

Quack gives a small smile "I know I let my temper get the better of me alot of the time Jervis. But not enough that I didnt see exactly what 17 was ...and what he had gone through. Ending his career wouldnt have made me any better than those trainers who rejected him. It wouldn't have led to closure...it would have just led to 17, fading away..."

"And as much as he's done to you...you dont wan't to see that happen?" Jervis asked

"..." Quack chuckles "What an old fool I am hmm?"

"Mr. Quackenbush, dont be calling yourself old when Im over 100...but still in very fine shape I may add" Jervis said fixing his hat

Quacks smile widens "Jervis. You seemed to get to 17...that wound will never heal, nor will the wounds inside of him...if he doesnt get someone to try and show him the right way. I don't think I can be the one to do it..."

"Say no more Mr. Quackenbush!" Jervis put up a hand politely "Making friendships is my middle name!"

"Jervis Making Friendships Cottonbelly hmm?" Quack said coyly

"Oh you" Jervis waves a hand chuckling "I suppose I better catch up with him..."

Quack nods "Good luck Jervis"

"Thank you my friend, but I shant be needing it!" Jervis happily strolls out, Quack watching him go with a sigh, hoping that maybe, Jervis was the answer for 17's downward spiral

* * *

17 walks down the hall, talking to himself

"Stupid Yellow Moustached fool. If he knew what I had been through, felt this..." 17 glared at his arm "Pain...he would know, he would understand, and he wouldn't be talking to me like that, he WOULDN'T..."

"Something wrong there...cripple?"

17 flinched at the word, and turned, to see a long greasy haired demon, with eyeliner under his bored looking eyes. He slunk up to 17, with a venemous smirk, it was Vin Gerard

17 glared "What do you want?"

"Me?" Vin shrugged "Oh nothing, just wanted to see how the biggest screwup in CHIKARA's history was doing" Vin taps 17's hurt arm, and he cries out in pain, flinching away into the wall"

"GRRRRGH!" 17 said between clenched teeth

"Sorry, did that hurt?" Vin made a frownie face in mockery "Did the little screwup not take any pain pills?"

"I dont...need them. I'm...fine!" 17 snapped out holding his hurt arm gingerly

"I have to say, I need to thank you" Vin chuckled "Before you, I may have been CHIKARA's biggest disappointment, losing my mask and all. I was thrown out of the locker room, I was called a failure, a miserable one too. And I didnt really think there could be a bigger failure than me-"

"I'M NOT A FAILURE!" 17 swung at Vin, who moved, and landed a solid right to his injured arm. 17 cried in agony, as he flopped to the ground. His cries intensified as Vin stepped on the arm, holding it in place with his boot

"Don't interrupt me" Vin said before arching an eyebrow "You arent a failure huh?. A lowly little nothing in the shadow of our trainer? Tries to show he's all big and tough and gets his arm snapped like a twig? I bet that eats at you huh? It could to me, but Im not so stupid as you."

17 flails helplessly, the pain in his arm shooting through his entire body as he about choked, as Vin continued

"Why are you even here? At least I can still be here, at least I can fight. You?" Vin chuckled "You're just a failure, as a leader, as a wrestler, sure you ended a career, of a nobody. Real good credential, beating someone who's as nameless as you. At least the fans cheered for him for the 90 seconds he lasted."

"SHUT UP!" 17 screamed as Vin dug his boot into the arm harder, 17 shoved his head into the floor in an attempt to try and cover his screams, but he just couldnt do it"

"You really should just save everyone the trouble and go. You arent ever going to accomplish anything or salvage your career. This is coming from someone who's career was basically thrown into the gutter. Hey, I made something of myself, and hey...so did most of your friends. You though?" Vin leaned down and said it right in 17's ears, and said it as matter of factly as he could

"You're a failure."

17 froze where he was on the floor, as Vin laughed "Finally break you huh? Good. I like breaking people, its fun. Gives me something to do" Vin smirks "You gonna cry now? Come on its not the same if you dont cry"

"Thats enough, Gerard"

Vin blinked and looked to Jervis, who's hands were firmly gripping his cane. Vin stepped off of 17's hand and turned to him "If it isnt Mr. Buzzkill himself. Shouldn't you be off sipping tea?"

"I think you've done enough Gerard." Jervis said, not including Mr., as thats usually a term he saved for respect for people "Why dont you go back to whatever hole you may have traveled out of?"

Vin laughed "Oh so the Pringles Man has jokes now!" Vin claps playfully "Bravo I say, bravo!" He mockingly tips an invisible hat "Why do you even care anyway, you know what this guy is, a failure, nothing but trouble. Im doing the house a favor!"

"Picking on someone like a common schoolyard bully isnt doing anyone a favor. Especially to an injured someone. If you really want violence, save it for a sanctioned contest in the ring."

"Heh!" Vin said pointing a thumb behind him grinning "This fool isnt going to get in the ring again, you see that arm? I just tapped it and he acted like I shot him or something. He's nothing but a Lucha Paperweight!"

"Even if you think that way" Jervis said, a bit of heavyness to his tone now that he was trying to keep down "I cant condone these actions, and if you dont stop, I'll be forced to take action"

"What are you gonna stroll around the park me to death?" Vin questioned jokingly

Jervis calmly removes his hat and grey jacket, folding it accordingly "If a good old fashioned scuffle is what you would desire, then Ill gladly give it to you. Some sense beaten into that noggin of sludge may do you some good"

Gerard laughed taking a step forward "You must be joking. You seriously think you can beat me?"

Jervis put up his fists striking a fisticuffs pose "I dont want to fight you Gerard, but since it seems to be the only way to communicate with you, I shall if need...be..." Jervis stared behind Gerard

"...What?" Was all Vin got out before 17 wrapped his good arm around Vins throat, and choked

"GAAAK!" Vin yelped surprised, flailing, as 17 cranked the choke, brokenly saying "IM NOT A FAILURE! I'M NOT A FAILURE! I'M NOT A FAILURE!"

"17, dont!" Jervis said quickly hurrying over, trying to get him to release the hold "You're going to snap his neck!" As much as Jervis was miffed at Gerard, he didn't want his neck broken

17 looked to be in his own world "Not a Failure! NOT A FAILURE!"

This was no use, 17's gone into a blind stupor...Vin really did break him. He has no choice, if he doesnt do something, Vin's going to become the exact 'cripple' type he mocked

"Forgive me" Jervis said, as he lightly tapped 17's injured arm repeatedly. 17 screamed, and wrenched away, and Vin plopped to the floor coughing up a storm

17 looked to Vin, then to Jervis with wide, almost lost eyes, before bounding down the hall, stumbling erratically

"17, wait!" Jeervis called, quickly hurrying after him

"Gerard coughed irritably, rubbing his throat "I hate this house..."

* * *

17 barges into his room, and just falls to his knees, letting out an agonizing scream ripping his mask off, his features shadowed by his dim room, but what was visible, were the tears, streaming down the demons face, a shadow could be seen by the light of his open door.

17 moaned "Go away!" he choked out, back turned to it

Jervis stared at the demon in front of him, and gave a sigh, shutting the door behind him so no curious eye could see the other like this "I'm sorry it had to come to that..."

"No you're not!" 17 barked, turning to him, eyes burning with tears "He was right anyway! Look at me!" He spread his good arm out, as the other hung limp at his side "What am I? Huh? Someone who spent a good part of his life...trying to prove something, and in the end, just proving them all right... I mastered 17 forgotten holds, just to impress them! And they didnt even care! None of them cared, and none of them will ever care!"

Jervis just stared silently as 17 sunk to his knees, looking down, tears hitting the floor

"I'm going to disappear from this world, and all people will know of me, is I was the one who tried and failed...without one person who cared. Without...anything..."

There was silence for what seemed like ages...before 17 looked up, with round, blue tear filled eyes... seeing a hand, extended outward to him

"I care," Jervis said bluntly

17 stared...confused and sad, he brokenly asks "...Why?"

"So you screwed up. We all have. You think I'm perfect? Heavens no! Ive fought some of he biggest baddest wrestling demons here, and I've lost, sometimes badly...but I did it. I've on some, and I've lost some. But do you know why I dont let it get to me?"

"...W-why?" 17 asked

"Because I am Jervis Cottonbelly. Worlds Sweetest Man, Gentleman by trade. No loss, will ever define me. No win will ever change me. I know who I am. ...Who are you?"

17 stared...before looking down again "...I dont know..."

"I'll tell you who you are." Jervis gently clasps 17's shoulder, and 17 looks to him again

"You're a poor boy who's lost his way, and let others get to him. But what you overlook, is all that you learned in that time. 17 Forgotten Holds? Holds no one would remember unless you did them, you brought them back, YOU did that." Jervis said pointing at him

"..." 17 sniffs a bit "I did...but it doesnt matter...my arm is-"

"Injured. It'll heal, but only if you allow it to." Jervis promptly said "You're doing things on your own, and you need help. I'll be the one to give it."

17 shakes his head "Why? Why would you even think I deserve a second chance?"

Jervis sighs "17, many people here have been given second, third, fourth chances I'm sure. Many people know what its like to lose their way. Sometimes it takes something, or someone, to show them the way again. I dont mind being that something for you. I'm friends with many here. And I'll defend you from those who dare speak out of line to you. Understand?"

"...You really care that much?" 17 asked, like he didnt believe it

"I care that someone who may have done wrong in the past, doesnt shape who they are in the future. The ones who linger on the past transgressions never succeed in the long run, it only makes them look foolish. As far as I am concerned. Right here, right now, I dub you a new 17. Someone who wont be judged on his past, but someone who will make a bright future for himself. And I? Am his friend, I am Jervis Cottonbelly." He keeps his hand extended "Pleased to meet you."

17 stared for the longest time...before standing on wobbily knees. He looked to Jervis's hand a moment, before moving past it, and wrapping his free arm around Jervis's neck. Not looking to break a neck this time however, this time, he buries his face in the Gentlemans shoulder, sobbing.

Jervis pauses...but then pats his back solemnly. Poor lad...he cant think of how many years he went without hearing something like that said to him...if he had to be the one to do it, he's glad he did.

Eventually, 17 pulls away, looking away frowning, ponting his good arm at Jervis "I-if you tell anyone I d-did that I'll...I'll break your neck!" There wasnt an inch of malice behind that threat, he clearly didnt mean it. It also didnt help his face looked like a broken child

"Yes yes, come now, lets now let the other demons see those tears then." Jervis puts the mask back on 17's face, and goes behind him

"W-what are you doing?" 17 asked...then paused, as he felt his mask tighten

"I told you, I'm your friend, friends help each other." Jervis stated, as he tied his mask, and patted his shoulder "There we are."

17 paused...and sighed wiping his eyes "Yeah well...I didnt need it..."

"You're welcome" Jervis nodded, knowing 17 isnt used to saying 'Thank You'

17 sighs once more, it's true, he's not used to this "...You think my arm really will heal?"

"It may hurt now, but what you need is bed rest, some pain medication, and some gentlemanly care. All of which I can supply" Jervis said nodding

17 frowns "I dont want to be treated like a helpless child."

"You wont be, but if you want your arm as close to 100 percent as you can get it again, you need to take it easy. You cant be walking the halls with people like Gerard smacking your arm, or wrecking balls like Oleg showing up out of nowhere. You need to stay where you're most safe, here. So I'll help you" Jervis said with a smile "I insist, and I'll see if any of your former GEKIDO chums would assist, since they know you the best"

17 rolled his eyes "Good luck with that..."

"Oh well that AssailAnt is a nice fellow, he may join in" Jervis reassured

17 just shook his head "I wouldnt be shocked if they ever wanted to see me again, any of them."

"Never say never I always say. Now. You." Ushers him to his bed "Relax. I think after today, you need it. Ill take a nice housely stroll, speak to the GEKIDO mates wherever they may be, and get you some medication that you need. Sound good?"

"Do I have a choice?" 17 asked, climbing into bed, and staring at the ceiling

"I suppose not" Jervis chuckled, making his way toward the door

"...Jervis?" 17 asked

Jervis turns a bit "Hmm?"

"...Thank you..." was all 17 said, not looking at him, just looking at the ceiling, contently.

"...Anytime my friend." Jervis nodded, taking his leave. As he walked down the hall, Quack was there, leaning against it

"You have a sixth sense dont you?" Jervis asked

Quack just smiled "I wish there were more people like you here Jervis. I really do."

Jervis waves a hand "Oh I'm not all that special Mr. Quackenbush. I am merely a Gentleman, a Gentleman with one brand new friend to add to his list, and a welcomed one. 17 really is a good lad if a bit gruff, but compared to Eddie Kingston, he is very average."

Quack let out a snicker "Yes well, I would hope so. ...Thank you Jervis. There may be some hope for 17 after all."

"I'll see to it there is. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some errands to run. Ta ta!" Jervis happily strolled down the hall, Quack staring after him. Gerard walks by, rubbing his neck sourly

"Learned your lesson?" Quack asked

"Shut up." Vin said glumly as he walked away

Quack just chuckled, watching him go, looking to 17's room a moment more, saying to himself

"I hope this time, the path you've chosen is the right one, 17" With that, he took his leave

* * *

Not as funny this time. Not all of them may be too funny, but I really liked this one. I dont know why, I just really like this idea. I feel like Jervis and 17 could make one heck of a tag team even. But thats just my fantasy booking talking lol. I do want to hear what you think though! LEAVE A REVIEW! You dont need an account to drop a few kind words, so I hope you do! See you in the next installment!


End file.
